


Поощрение

by Zombieboy



Series: Другой путь [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Cagan, Drama, Kink, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: По условиям новой сделки Карл остаётся с Ниганом, обещая стать одним из Спасителей, но его всё ещё раздирают противоречия. На этот раз Ниган берёт Карла с собой в небольшой рейд, не обговаривая цель поездки.





	Поощрение

— Прыгай в машину, убийца, мы немного прокатимся.  
  
      Ниган улыбался, стоя напротив массивного четырёхдверного пикапа «шевроле» грязно-зелёного цвета. Местный механик Рокки недавно приварил к его радиаторной решётке подобие развёрнутого металлического конуса с острыми краями. При столкновении с машиной ходячих разрезало на части, и они соскальзывали вниз, прямо под мощные шины. Раньше место конуса занимала простая колючая проволока, но ходячие часто застревали в ней, и это становилось проблемой, если их было много. Один из мертвяков выбил правую фару.  
  
      Ниган назвал пикап Серийным Убийцей Ходячих.  
  
      — Я должен был осмотреть ловушки с Дуайтом, — неуверенно протянул хмурый Карл, машинально вытерев перепачканные машинным маслом руки о край рубашки.  
  
      — Для этого необязательно три глаза, приятель, двух вполне хватит, — Ниган усмехнулся и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по капоту. — Не заставляй меня повторять дважды.  
  
      Карл молча обошёл пикап и сел рядом с водительским сиденьем. Он старался выглядеть невозмутимо и даже спрятал руки в карманы, почувствовав, что пальцы немного подрагивают. Ниган, разумеется, взял его с собой не просто так. Было бы наивно полагать, что мышиная возня Карла в лагере Спасителей — проверка ловушек, чистка оружия и прочие ежедневные хлопоты — удовлетворят Нигана.  
  
      Нет, Ниган собирался открыть Карлу новый мир, открыть правду, которую они — вся ничтожная группа Рика Граймса — тщательно избегали. Сделать его «Ниганом».  
  
      — Куда мы едем? — нарочито равнодушно спросил Карл, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. За ними ехала машина с четырьмя вооружёнными людьми. Раз головорезов так мало, значит, цель поездки не представляла особой опасности.  
  
      — Скоро узнаешь, — Ниган расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул Карлу, поймав на себе его настороженный взгляд. — Не хочу портить тебе сюрприз. Лучше подержи-ка пока Люсиль. Можешь даже её приласкать, но только нежно.  
  
      Карл неохотно вытянул руки и принял биту с такой осторожностью, с какой держал лишь новорождённую Джудит. Только к бите он не испытывал подобного трепета — на самом деле, его сердце бешено заколотилось от нахлынувших воспоминаний. После той ночи ему ещё долго снился свист рассекаемого воздуха, тошнотворное хлюпанье и треск — в кошмарах не было картинок, только звуки и запахи, и это оказалось даже тяжелее. Наверное, так чувствовали себя люди на опознании тела за секунду до того, как узнавали мертвеца. Потом сны прекратились, и Карл испытал облегчение. Он ни о ком не забыл. Придёт день, когда всё останется позади, и он отдаст дань мёртвым.  
  
      Верхняя часть биты слегка рассохлась, потемнела от крови и воняла. Этот металлический запах примешивался к кислому запаху проволоки. На нескольких колючках виднелись кусочки засохшей плоти. Карл снял их и вышвырнул в окно.  
  
      — Люсиль испачкалась, — зачем-то пояснил он, не глядя в сторону Нигана, — но теперь всё в порядке.  
  
      — Ох, Карл, если бы у Люсиль был рот, она бы тебе отсосала! — хохотнул Ниган и потрепал Карла по плечу. — Женщины любят, когда о них заботятся.  
  
      — Ну, у настоящей Люсиль рот наверняка был. — Карл дёрнул плечом, словно хотел стряхнуть с него след от прикосновения. — Ты ведь назвал её в честь кого-то, верно?  
  
      Карл пытался представить, как выглядела настоящая Люсиль, но упорно видел в ней монстра из кошмара: с желтоватыми волосами, вымоченными в крови, и металлическими зубами.  
  
      — Ну-ну, не стоит ревновать. — Ниган круто повернул руль вправо, и они выехали из леса на пустынную трассу, тянущуюся на многие мили вперёд. — Та Люсиль уже давно танцует ангелам свой самый горячий стриптиз. К тому же, я ведь назвал в твою честь целый пикап.  
  
      Карл недовольно поджал губы и отвернулся. Ниган насмехался над ним, постоянно. Поддевал, дразнил, и то обращался, как с неразумным ребёнком, то хвалил так, словно в самом деле видел в Карле жестокого убийцу. Даже выполняя мелкие поручения Спасителей или прочёсывая лес с Дуайтом, Карл старался изо всех сил — не чтобы угодить Нигану, а чтобы понять, что его ждёт за успехи — или провалы. Будет ли Ниган и дальше так снисходителен и внимателен, или потеряет к Карлу всякий интерес, убедившись, что тот отлично вписался в систему.  
  
      Карл резко выпал из размышлений и схватился за сиденье, когда машина на полном ходу сбила двух ходячих. Они неестественно легко отлетели вправо, бессильно чиркнув загнутыми, одеревеневшими пальцами по капоту. Двое ходячих, связанных друг с другом верёвкой. Женщина в замызганном красном платье и подросток. Его патлатая голова отлетела и врезалась в дерево, будто шар для кегельбана. Кто-то связал их ради забавы, уже мёртвых, или они прошли так много миль, прежде чем выбились из сил и попались ходячим?..  
  
      — Это Морганы, — пояснил Ниган, как ни в чём не бывало, и немного сбавил скорость.  
  
      — Ты знал их? — удивился Карл, отчего-то живо представив, что сейчас тот назовёт женщину в красном «настоящей Люсиль».  
  
      — Похоже, что они носят бейджики с именами? — усмехнулся Ниган и просигналил парням сзади, чтобы те обогнали пикап. — Ты, верно, подумал, почему эти двое слоняются тут, как связанные пуповиной младенцы, и чьих рук это дело… А, чёрт, вот мы и на месте.  
  
      Карл поначалу не понял, куда они приехали. Небольшой брусчатый дом, обнесённый изгородью из колючей проволоки, выглядел полуразрушенным и опустевшим. Вокруг ограды по периметру кто-то вырыл довольно глубокий ров, истыканный заострёнными кольями. Для людей эта ловушка не представляла опасности, а вот ходячих бы остановила.  
  
      — Каин, старый ты хрыч, а ну вылезай из своей берлоги, ты же знаешь, что мы здесь! — грубо выкрикнул Мартин, один из Спасителей, ударив прикладом автомата по прибитой к ограде железяке.  
  
      Словно дождавшись команды, из дома вразвалочку вышел высокий худощавый старик с клочковатой бородой, грязный, одетый в рванину, сквозь которую просвечивало его бурое тело. Карл поневоле потянулся за пистолетом, потому что на миг ему показалось, будто перед ним ходячий. Но этот яростный звериный взгляд мог принадлежать только живому человеку.  
  
      — Обираете меня прям по расписанию! — скрипучим голосом проворчал Каин и недовольно закачал головой.  
  
      Он вдруг замер и прищурился, вглядываясь вперёд. Вероятно, старик лишь сейчас заметил Нигана, вальяжно прислонившегося к распахнутой дверце пикапа. Карл медленно вылез с другой стороны, не забыв захватить с собой биту. По одобрительному кивку Нигана он понял, что должен нести Люсиль.  
  
      — Вы приехали! — голос Каина изменился до неузнаваемости, став мягким и подобострастным, даже трескучесть куда-то испарилась. — Я просто не знал. Припасы готовы, но я не знал, что вы лично…  
  
      — Не стоит так переживать, Каин. — Ниган театрально развёл руками, демонстрируя, что у него нет оружия, и неспешно пошёл вперёд. — Ты старый осторожный хрен и всегда делаешь запасы вовремя. Я тут просто выгуливаю молодняк.  
  
      Карл понимал, что представление началось, но не знал, какую роль ему отвёл Ниган. Он вдруг заметил, что стоит по правую руку от него, крепко стискивая биту. Словно мальчик, подносящий клюшки в гольфе. Остальные парни стояли полукругом и держали пушки наготове, ожидая приказа.  
  
      — Да, припасы, припасы, — в глазах старика мелькнуло нескрываемое сожаление, — четыре ящика, как договаривались, но как же сложно, как же сложно было на этот раз, звери уходят, теперь живых они боятся даже больше мёртвых… Судный день уже близок…  
  
      Карл не хотел слушать мерзкое бормотанье старика и решительно шагнул вперёд, к дому, расположенному в глубине огороженного участка. Ниган не стал его останавливать, но наверняка провожал насмешливым цепким взглядом. Двое Спасителей занялись ящиками, набитыми тушками убитых зверей, остальные следили за окрестностями.  
  
      Издали Карлу показалось, что за грязной тряпкой, заменяющей в этой развалюхе занавески, мелькнула чья-то тень, но он списал всё на солнечные блики. Чем ближе он подходил к дому, тем удушливее становилась вонь — мерзкое амбре тухлого мяса, застарелого пота, мочи и чего-то не менее тошнотворного. Карл бы развернулся и ушёл, если бы дверь вдруг не распахнулась.  
  
      — Кто там? — Карл выставил руку с пистолетом, стараясь разглядеть что-то в кромешной темноте дверного проёма. В другой руке он всё ещё держал биту, убеждённый, что Ниган не простит его, если Люсиль окажется брошенной в грязь. — Выходи на свет!  
  
      Карл опешил, когда из дома буквально вывалились люди. Их было семеро, и поначалу Карл даже не мог сообразить, какого они возраста и пола. Все как один грязные, с длинными сальными волосами, в бесформенной рабочей одежде и грубых ботинках на толстой подошве. Парочка, как показалось Карлу, была примерно его возраста, остальные старше, даже две совсем взрослые женщины, парней всего двое. Все буравили его своими страшными дикими глазами, чёрными, как дёготь, и молчали.  
  
      — Вы… семья того старика? Внуки? Или… Дети? — Карла вдруг озарила не самая приятная догадка.  
  
      — Дети, — то ли передразнила, то ли бездумно повторила одна из девочек, неестественно вывернув шею. — Дети!  
  
      — А где ваша мама? — Карл неуверенно кивнул в сторону дома. — Она внутри? Там есть ещё люди?  
  
      Вместо ответа девочка замотала головой и ткнула пальцем в грудь девушки постарше:  
  
      — Мама!  
  
      Та захихикала и толкнула в плечо одну из женщин.  
  
      — Мама!  
  
      Они продолжали эту странную игру, и Карл не понимал, говорят ли они правду, или просто пудрят ему мозги. Может, у них самих мозгов совсем не осталось. Живут в такой глуши, в жутком смраде, с безумным стариком…  
  
      «Выводок», — вдруг пришло Карлу в голову.  
  
      Волчий выводок, выбежавший из укрытия. Пугающе похожие друг на друга и дикие.  
  
      Дверь вновь тихо скрипнула, и из дома осторожно вышел ребёнок лет трёх — девочка с кудрявыми тёмными волосами и пронзительно-голубыми глазами. Она молчала, но смотрела удивительно осмысленно, и её появление вдруг успокоило Карла. Дикие или нет, это всё ещё были люди. Он зажал биту подмышкой и принялся неловко шарить в карманах, вытряхнул конфету — как-то угостила одна из жён Нигана, Нина. Карл сохранил её, думая о Джудит, но этот ребёнок сладкое явно видел реже, если видел вообще.  
  
      — На, возьми. — Карл протянул ей конфету, запоздало подумав, что было не лучшей идеей угощать малышку при остальных, но они не проявили к сладкому никакого интереса, даже как-то брезгливо поморщились. — Это вкусно, попробуй.  
  
      Девочка подставила ладони, и Карл опустил в них конфету.  
  
      — Какой добрый мальчик, — проворковал кто-то под ухом, и Карл вздрогнул и обернулся, моментально вскинув оружие.  
  
      — Тише-тише, — одна из старших девушек чуть отпрянула и улыбнулась. — Мальчик не обижает девочек, правда же?  
  
      — Я думал, вы не разговариваете, — хмуро ответил Карл, почему-то не спеша убирать пистолет.  
  
      — Не все, — она гордо встряхнула слипшимися волосами и лёгкой кошачьей походкой обогнула Карла, — меня отец научил и читать, и немного писать. А ты умеешь читать?  
  
      — Умею, конечно. — Карл дёрнул плечом и немного отошёл назад, чувствуя, как живое любопытное кольцо вокруг опасно сужается. — Этот старик правда ваш отец?  
  
      — Папа нас любит, — гордо сообщила девушка. — Ты ведь тоже пришёл сюда со своим отцом?  
  
      — Он мне не отец!  
  
      Раздосадованный Карл хотел добавить что-то ещё, но его отвлёк неясный шум позади. Странный глухой треск и щелчки, словно кто-то бешено переключал тугое реле. Дальние кусты зашевелились, и из них высыпало почти три десятка ходячих. Ходячих, на чьих поясах болтались обрезанные верёвки. Их челюсти были плотно обмотаны широким скотчем, отчего мертвяки не могли издавать свои обычные протяжные хрипы.  
  
      — Трупаки вырвались! — испуганно воскликнула дикая. — Прорвали загородку! Не стой столбом, мальчик!  
  
      — Быстро хватайте лопаты и на подмогу! — визгливым голосом приказал Каин, отбегая к дальнему заграждению. — Живее, помогайте!  
  
      Выводок неожиданно прытко сначала нырнул в темноту дома, а затем, выбежав оттуда с лопатами, направился в сторону ходячих. Настоящего оружия у них почему-то не оказалось: либо дикие ничего не боялись, либо, что вероятнее, Спасители всё у них отняли. Карл сомневался, что их помощь вообще пригодится: Спасители были вооружены до зубов и имели приличный запас патронов, даже эффект неожиданности не сбил бы их с толку.  
  
      Эффект неожиданности… Разрубленные верёвки, синхронность, с которой ходячие высыпали из леса, их крепко обмотанные челюсти, чтобы заглушить звуки… Карл вообще не понимал, на что рассчитывал безумный старик.  
  
      А потом заметил. Руки диких, сжимающие лопаты. До сих пор они не показывали их, держа за спиной или в карманах, и Карлу это казалось проявлением робости или страха. Теперь он отчётливо видел, что все ладони и длинные, давно не стриженные ногти перепачканы гнилью и чёрной кровью — ходячих, разумеется. Карлу такое уже встречалось. Из-за общей вони он не обратил внимания на запах.  
  
      — Ногти, они же…  
  
      Карл не успел договорить, неожиданно почувствовав сильный толчок в спину, и рухнул на землю. Пистолет отлетел в сторону вместе с Люсиль. Карл резко перевернулся и едва успел схватить будто спятившую дикую за руки, которыми она пыталась выцарапать ему единственный глаз. А ведь из дома точно вышли семеро — выходит, внутри скрывался кто-то ещё, и Карл не заметил, что разговорчивой дикой среди них нет.  
  
      Он отчаянно боролся, понимая, что первая же глубокая царапина станет фатальной, и нужно выждать момент. Было так глупо целиком полагаться на оружие. Девчонка оказалась неожиданно жилистой и сильной, пиналась, вертелась ужом, отчаянно дёргалась, хрипя, будто раненый зверь.  
  
      На долю секунды Карла даже охватило сомнение. Почему он защищается, почему его колотит от ярости? Пусть они убьют Нигана и всех остальных, пусть убьют даже его самого. И всё кончится. Звери победят людей, как победили ходячие.  
  
      — Тише, гадёныш, тише, — прошипела дикая, пытаясь вырвать хотя бы одну руку из его захвата, — сдохни уже наконец!  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь! — невпопад выкрикнул запыхавшийся Карл и, изловчившись, пнул её ногой в живот, отбросив в сторону. — Я не такой, как они!  
  
      Карл взглядом поискал пистолет — нашёл в паре метров от себя и кинулся к оружию, пока его не опередили.  
  
      — Такой же! — с ненавистью крикнула ему в спину дикая, поднимаясь на ноги и готовясь к прыжку. — Смотришь так же! Монстр!  
  
      Карл развернулся и выстрелил. Дикая пошатнулась, не устояла на ногах и упала, нелепо подвернув ногу.  
  
      Звери не победят. Только не сегодня.  
  
      Карл побежал к Нигану и остальным Спасителям. Ниган, как всегда, красовался. Отстреливал ходячих, будто бутылки в тире. Смеялся, шутливо разминал якобы затёкшую руку и стрелял вновь. А дикие бестолково кружили вокруг, вскрикивали, словно боялись. Дикие, которые отлавливали самых осторожных лесных животных, которые держали ходячих в загонах и даже наловчились обматывать им челюсти и руки… Они просто ждали, когда Спасители разделаются с основной частью ходячих, чтобы подобраться ближе. Иначе, стоило им ранить кого-то, как в возникшей суматохе оставшиеся мертвяки набросились бы на свежее мясо.  
  
      — Руки, их руки! — заорал Карл, понимая, что не сможет прицелиться на ходу. — Они хотят заразить всех!  
  
      Он остановился и вскинул оружие. Одна из диких, поняв, что всё кончено, с визгом напала на Мартина — он стоял к ней ближе всех — и принялась полосовать его лицо ногтями, пока Боб выстрелом не снёс ей полчерепа. Парень — жилистый, ловкий, быстрый, — в этот момент двигался к Нигану со спины. Карл прицелился.  
  
      На мгновение его мишенью стал Ниган. Люсиль ему больше бы не помогла. А вот трое оставшихся в живых Спасителей… Они бы отомстили. Особенно Боб. Он боготворил Нигана. Даже ни с кем не говорил, кроме него.  
  
      Карл выстрелил, и дикий молча, обречённо и медленно, как в кино, упал на землю.  
  
      Ниган подмигнул Карлу и поманил рукой. Но тот предпочёл сначала вернуться за Люсиль.  
  
      — Прости, та бешеная выбила у меня оружие, — буркнул Карл, раздражённо протягивая биту.  
  
      — Но ты же ей отомстил, а, убийца? — Ниган довольно осматривал поле боя.  
  
      Ходячие, которыми стали убитые дикие, были такими грязными и вонючими, что почти не отличались от тех, что пришли из леса.  
  
      — Она мертва, — коротко ответил Карл и обернулся в поисках старика.  
  
      Каин сидел на корточках возле изгороди и молча скалился, будто животное, обнажая удивительно ровные белые зубы. Его выпученные глаза неотрывно смотрели в одну точку.  
  
      Боб критическим взглядом осматривал Мартина, который выглядел, как побитая собака, нервно трогая испещрённое царапинами лицо.  
  
      — Хочешь, Карл? — с улыбкой спросил Ниган, и Карлу даже не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, о чём речь.  
  
      — Нет, не хочу.  
  
      — Сегодня не буду настаивать, пацан. — Ниган положил Люсиль на плечо и неторопливо зашагал к Каину. — Мне же больше достанется.  
  
      Карл отрешённо смотрел на ходячих — на свежих, на старых, на тех, что затихли навсегда, и тех, что ещё слабо шевелились, ожидая упокоения. Он хотел убить старика. Не за предательство Спасителей, не за подлое нападение — а за то, что тот сотворил с людьми. По их возрасту и некоторым приметам Карл понимал, что случившееся здесь развернулось ещё задолго до того, как старый мир кончился — они просто хорошо вписались, эти Морганы.  
  
      — Каин-Каин. — Ниган остановился напротив старика, широко расставив ноги. Он неспешно насвистывал знакомый мотив, и Карл почувствовал, как холодеют руки.  
  
      Всё повторялось. Только на этот раз он стоял за спиной Нигана, а испуганный человек, ползающий перед ним на коленях, был ему никто. Даже враг.  
  
      — Ты-таки оправдал своё имечко, старый хрен. Это было чертовски здорово! Я давно так не веселился!  
  
      Каин смотрел на Нигана исподлобья, напряжённо и зло, будто был готов вцепиться ему в глотку. А потом Карл опустил взгляд и брезгливо скривился. Старик просто обмочился от страха, и грязно-жёлтая струя текла по его бледным ногам.  
  
      Карл низко надвинул шляпу и стоял так, не видя, но слыша всё, что делает Ниган. На сегодня с него хватило.  
  
      Когда всё было кончено, Карл молча направился к пикапу, как вдруг его прошила мысль. Он обернулся и принялся бешено озираться.  
  
      — Что такое, приятель, потерял подружку? — поинтересовался Ниган, бережно отряхнув Люсиль от остатка чужих мозгов.  
  
      Карл ринулся к дому, глубоко задержал дыхание и зашёл внутрь. Глаз тут же заслезился, но, к счастью, Карл быстро нашёл то, что искал.  
  
      — Срань господня, парень, — Ниган восхищённо присвистнул, — так ты не подружку искал, а новую сестрёнку? По-моему, твоя настоящая гораздо милее на мордашку.  
  
      — Мы её заберём, — утвердительно произнёс Карл, держа на руках трёхлетнюю девочку. Та не сопротивлялась и всё ещё усердно обсасывала конфету. — Она же девочка, а девочки ценятся, верно? В Святилище есть женщины, они о ней позаботятся. Она вырастет и станет помогать. Она не дикая.  
  
      — А может, даже станет моей женой однажды, — Ниган пощекотал девчонку под подбородком, словно щеночка, — назову её Покахонтас.  
  
      — Иди к чёрту, старый извращенец, — пробормотал Карл и пошёл к пикапу.  
  
      — Босс, — вымученно произнёс Мартин, ощупывая разодранную щёку, — мы ведь как-то решим мою проблему, верно?  
  
      — Ну конечно, друг мой, — Ниган с широкой улыбкой похлопал его по плечу. — Ты отлично трудился на общее благо, Мартин. Я это ценю.  
  
      Здоровяк Мартин робко улыбнулся. С такой улыбкой он и остался лежать в грязи, когда машины покинули это место.  
  
      Карл уложил уснувшую девочку на заднее сиденье и снова сел впереди, хотя и сам бы сейчас с удовольствием вырубился. Они ехали в тишине, не считая того, что Ниган изредка что-то насвистывал себе под нос, как всегда в отличном настроении.  
  
      Они снова проехали мимо того места, где Ниган сбил двух ходячих.  
  
      — Ты ведь знал, что так будет, — не выдержал Карл и раздражённо стукнул кулаком по бардачку.  
  
      — Может быть, — Ниган бросил на него внимательный взгляд и улыбнулся. — Некоторые вещи неизбежны, как оргазм. Хотя я честно пытался продлить нашу маленькую прелюдию.  
  
      Карл некоторое время молчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
      — Морганы, — наконец сказал он и поднял голову. — Что они были за люди?  
  
      — О, они не были людьми, ты же видел, пацан, уже давно нет, — Ниган хмыкнул и правой рукой потрепал Карла по волосам.  
  
      Карл лишь недовольно дёрнулся. С той ночи, когда он пришёл за наказанием, Ниган больше его не трогал — даже от своих нарочитых объятий избавил. Карл не понимал, что творится у Нигана в голове, и ещё больше боялся заглянуть в свою собственную. В конце концов, Карл решил, что слишком накрутил себя, и всё, что между ними произошло — лишь случайность, которая не имела значения. Ниган едва замечал его в последнее время, но сегодня почему-то вновь источал благодушие и ненавязчиво вторгался в личное пространство, и Карл невольно спрашивал себя, почему. Может, Нигана обрадовало, что сопливый подросток, которого он взял под крыло — не бесполезный кусок мяса, а солдат, который способен не только бросаться пустыми угрозами. Подобные мысли злили Карла и одновременно вселяли странную надежду, которой он боялся и стыдился.  
  
      — И всё же, — упрямо повторил Карл.  
  
      — Старик — давным-давно свихнувшийся фанатик. Всё грезил о конце света, пугал всех, а когда его предсказания странным образом сбылись, пересрал больше всех и удрапал, прихватив жену, в глушь. Его жена отмучилась, оставив дочь, и позже, когда пришло время, он её обрюхатил. А потом и её дочь. Схему ты понял, малыш. Может, Морганы бы расплодились по всей земле, да только хер старику явно отказал. И даже этому старому пердуну я предоставил шанс — шанс присоединиться к цивилизации. Их охотничьи навыки и изобретательность меня тронули. Я думал, эти волки послужат людям на славу. Знаешь, как они охотились, Карл? Брали ходячих, связывали их парой и, привязав к толстой палке, пускали вперёд. Те отпугивали других ходячих, а вот многие звери трупаков бояться переставали. Где они обычно брали ходячих? О, ты правда хочешь знать, Карл?  
  
      — Не хочу, — мрачно буркнул Карл.  
  
      — Не всех детей старик считал пригодными для охоты, — словно не услышав его, ответил Ниган, — так что находил для них работу в «упряжке»… Ну, из некоторых обезьян палка не может сделать человека.  
  
      — Ты хотел мне это показать, — хмыкнул Карл и развернулся боком, разглядывая хищный профиль Нигана. — Хотел показать, что есть кто-то хуже тебя, кто-то, не играющий по правилам. Но это не так. Они почти звери, но ты — человек. И, будучи человеком, ты самый грёбаный мудак из всех, что я видел. А я повидал всяких!  
  
      — Ты бросаешь мне вызов или отчитываешь, как разочаровавшаяся мамаша? — Ниган хохотнул и окинул Карла взглядом, в одинаковой степени выражающим и восторг, и жестокое превосходство. — Я взял тебя, чтобы ты попривык к нашей работе, освоился. Мне не нужно доказывать, что я лучший, Карл. Потому что я единственный. Я Ниган. Как и все мы теперь.  
  
      Карл уже почти не слушал его, погруженный в себя. Сегодня он просто защищал свою жизнь, поставив её превыше всего. Мысли о мести не исчезли, а лишь утихли, осели на самое дно. И Карл впервые не испытывал мучительного стыда.  
  
      — Ты и сам мог подстрелить того парня, — спокойно заметил Карл. — Но ждал, когда это сделаю я. Ты был уверен, что я не вышибу мозги  _тебе_.  
  
      — Конечно, нет. Мы же друзья, разве не так, ковбой? — Ниган состроил страдальческую гримасу, но, заметив мрачное выражение лица Карла, хмыкнул и лениво потёр переносицу, отняв одну руку от руля. — Ты должен был сделать то, что правильно. Так учил тебя твой почти-преподобный-папаша. К тому же, промахнись ты — и всё было бы кончено. Кто знает, чьё лицо Люсиль оседлала бы на этот раз. Может, как раз твоего папаши, хотя мне он нравится, чёрт побери. Воспитал для меня отличного головореза. Нет, пацан, к моему убийству ты не подошёл бы так легкомысленно. Ты же серийник, а не обесчещенная монашка.  
  
      — Верно, — кивнул обозлённый Карл и выглянул в окно, — легкомысленно я не подойду. Кстати, мне ведь что-то полагается за сегодняшнее?  
  
      — А-а, рад, что ты спросил, — улыбнулся Ниган. — Завалил двоих, да ещё так героически бросился наперерез моим убийцам. Прямо хренов волк, отгоняющий от своей добычи медведей. За это полагается кое-какая награда.  
  
      — Награда, значит, — медленно, будто по слогам, произнёс Карл. — Выбирать между овощами на ужин и комнатой побольше?  
  
      — Я что, кажусь тебе таким жадным? — Ниган дурачился, говорил с Карлом так, словно они были закадычными друзьями, напарниками, съевшими вместе не один пуд соли. И наблюдал, постоянно наблюдал, ловил реакцию Карла, словно ждал чего-то. — Просто не наглей, пацан, ты же помнишь — мне не нравятся наглые.  
  
      — Мне плевать, нравлюсь я тебе или нет, — спокойно пробормотал Карл и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
      — Неужели? — насмешливо спросил Ниган.  
  
Карл хотел было что-то сказать, но захлопнул рот и, разозлившись, отвернулся к окну, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска. Остаток пути они проехали в тишине.  
  


***

  
      — Это нельзя есть, Мэри. Оно только выглядит, как кролик. — Карл устало вздохнул и вытянул из цепких рук ребёнка застиранную игрушку с оторванным ухом и лапой. — Лучше придумай ему имя. Имя, понимаешь? Я — Карл, ты — Мэри, а он…  
  
      — Мистер Засранец, — предложил Дуайт, возникнув в дверном проёме, и насмешливо уставился на Карла. — Вон, у него весь зад в каком-то дерьме.  
  
      — Это кровь, в простой воде не отстиралась, — угрюмо ответил Карл и поднялся. — Тебе какое дело?  
  
      Малышка диких на удивление быстро освоилась, почти не капризничала и ела всё подряд, но совсем не разговаривала. Только издавала мычащие звуки, когда была чем-то недовольна. Ниган сказал, что если она не заговорит к его дню рождения и не скажет «папочка», он отнесёт её обратно в лес. Карл не был уверен, что Ниган исполнит обещание, но всё же иногда возился с Мэри, безрезультатно пытаясь добиться от неё хоть пары слов.  
  
      — До того, что ты нянькой подрабатываешь? Никакого, в свободное время хоть дрочи до посинения, обычно твои ровесники так себя развлекают. Я зашёл сказать, что наша с тобой завтрашняя вылазка отменяется.  
  
      — Почему? — удивился Карл и машинально поправил шляпу. — Нас кто-то подменит?  
  
      — Да, Бобби с Луизой. На нас у Нигана другие планы. Завтра мы наведаемся в Александрию.  
  
      — Вот как, — Карл с трудом сохранил прежнее выражение лица, — он не говорил. Но ведь до сбора припасов ещё две недели. Он изменил сроки?  
  
      — Нигану не нужен специальный повод, чтобы посетить  _свою_  территорию, — Дуайт хмыкнул и задумчиво покачал головой, — но повод, скорее всего, есть.  
  
      — Ясно. — Карл машинально погладил возящуюся на полу Мэри по волосам и направился к выходу.  
  
      — И прими-ка ты душ, — поморщившись, бросил ему вслед Дуайт. — Воняешь, как носки моего покойного деда.  
  
      — Иди нахрен, Дуайт, — пробормотал Карл, не особо беспокоясь, услышал его тот или нет.  
  
      Карл боялся, что кто-то снова бросил Нигану вызов. Напал на блокпост, попытался убить одного из Спасителей, отказался выполнять поручение. Задумал неудачный переворот. Впрочем, намечайся что-то серьёзное, Ниган собрал бы своих людей для показательной казни.  
  
      — Ты не знаешь, где Ниган? — спросил Карл у попавшейся ему на пути Луизы, которая устало тащила винтовку обратно на склад.  
  
      — Отправился к жёнам, — пожав плечами, сообщила Луиза, и скользнула по Карлу любопытным взглядом.  
  
      Она всегда вела себя подчёркнуто нейтрально, но всё же иногда в её взгляде Карл замечал нечто такое, отчего ему хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда.  
  
      — Угу, спасибо. Не дай завтра Бобби погромить все наши ловушки, у него глаза на заднице.  
  
      Луиза шутливо отсалютовала, и они разошлись.  
  
      Карл быстро привык к своей новой игре. Он даже не думал, что у него будет получаться так складно врать. Хотя, возможно, это и не было враньём: новый Карл в самом деле интересовался ловушками, нанесённому лагерю урону, добыче, охоте, свежим поставкам, сохранностью костлявой задницы упёртого Дуайта. Говорил и вёл себя так, будто был одним из них — Ниганом, расчётливым, жестоким и получающим удовлетворение от происходящего. Отец бы так не поступил, конечно. По иронии судьбы, он подчинился правилам только потому, что был главным. И отвечал за всех людей в Александрии.  
  
      Ниган был не прав: Карл совсем не сын своего отца. У него нет стойкости и упрямства Рика Граймса. Пусть отец и выглядел сломленным, но это не так, Карл точно знал: отец отомстит. Он выиграет, как обычно. Даже если потеряет кого-то ещё.  
  
      Может, поэтому Карл так отчаянно хотел опередить его.  
  
      Он сам не понял, что дошёл до дверей, ведущих в комнату жён. За ними слышался наигранный, чересчур высокий женский смех, шорох ткани, скрип дивана, затем ещё и… Поняв, что происходит в комнате, Карл бездумно пнул дверь носком ботинка, а потом быстро ушёл, не оглядываясь.  
  
      Карл с трудом дождался ночи, так ни разу и не сомкнув глаз. Он только торопливо помылся вечером — облился почти ледяной водой, хотя в дальних помещениях работал душ с тёплой водой — и сменил одежду. Старая слишком провоняла ходячими. Новая рубашка оказалась ему большевата, поэтому он закатал рукава, а длинные края так и оставил болтаться.  
  
      У Нигана было что-то вроде лёгкой бессонницы — во-всяком случае, другой причины Карл не придумал. Ниган никогда не выглядел уставшим или невыспавшимся. Но некоторые ночи он проводил в том самом закрытом цехе, напиваясь в полном одиночестве. Наверное, иногда он всё же дремал. В крыше цеха зияла небольшая дыра, которую специально не латали. Сквозь неё виднелся кусок неба, а иногда — луна, яркая, как серебряная монета. Может, в душе Ниган был грёбаным романтиком, а может, только так он мог расслабиться и забыться. Если такие, как он, вообще нуждались в забытье. Было ли у Нигана в прошлом что-то, чего он не хотел вспоминать, или делиться этими воспоминаниями с кем-то? Карл не знал, но очень хотел узнать. Хотел отыскать в прошлом Нигана брешь, которую можно расширить. Потому что в настоящем таких брешей, похоже, не существовало. Хранил ли Ниган, подобно чокнутому Губернатору, своего «ходячего в шкафу»?  
  
      — А я уж думал, ты меня больше не навестишь. — Ниган раскинулся на кушетке, заложив руки за головой. Подмышкой у него была бутылка пива, а справа внизу лежала Люсиль, вечная спутница. — Пришёл что-то спросить, или, может, сказку на ночь послушать?  
  
      Ниган явно ждал вопроса об Александрии, и его улыбка — мягкая, нарочито добродушная, — словно намекала, что никаких секретов у Карла быть не может. Всё на виду, всё общее, потому что принадлежит Нигану — а все вокруг и есть Ниган.  
  
      — Не думаю, что после твоих сказок можно уснуть, — хмыкнул Карл и уверенно подошёл ближе, отпихнул ботинком пустую бутылку. — Почему ты напиваешься тут один?  
  
      — Почему напиваюсь, или почему делаю это один, что тебе любопытнее? — Ниган расплылся в широкой улыбке и поманил Карла двумя пальцами. — Спорим, первое?  
  
      — Со вторым и так всё ясно, — Карл небрежно пожал плечами и присел на самый край кушетки, — тебя все боятся.  
  
      — О, ну что ты, Карл, я же не какой-то там бешеный серийник, — Ниган подмигнул Карлу и отпил из горла, а затем протянул ему бутылку. — Они меня уважают, а это совсем другое. Ты можешь молиться своему богу, но не будешь распивать с ним пиво на крыльце, жалуясь на низкую зарплату.  
  
      — Ты не бог, — фыркнул Карл и неуверенно принял бутылку, но, поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд Нигана, быстро отпил и, чуть не поперхнувшись, вернул пиво обратно.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — Ниган словно невзначай лизнул горлышко бутылки, и только потом сделал глоток. — Я куда более реален.  
  
      Карлу не нравилось, какое настроение приобретала их встреча. Он мялся и злился на себя за это, каждый раз ища момент, чтобы перехватить инициативу.  
  
      — Если так, то ты выслушаешь мою просьбу. Награда, помнишь? — пробормотал Карл и заставил себя взглянуть Нигану в глаза.  
  
      — Думаю, ты сюда в два ночи не за порцией овощей пришёл, парень, — Ниган коротко хохотнул и уставился на Карла как-то иначе, с любопытством. — Ну, что ты там снова выдумал, головорез?  
  
      — Глаз, — жёстко ответил Карл.  
  
      — Кажется, это называют дежа-вю, — улыбка на мгновение исчезла, и за напускной расслабленностью Нигана проступил живой интерес.  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до него. Как тогда, — Карл медленно и чётко проговаривал каждое слово, боясь, что голос предательски дрогнет в неподходящий момент. Поэтому закончил он особенно громко: — Или для этого мне следовало перестрелять их всех?  
  
      — Карл-Карл, хитрый ты засранец, — Ниган откинул голову и расхохотался. Когда он вновь взглянул на Карла, в его взгляде плескались веселье и азарт. — Я-то думал, ты просто хорошенько усвоил урок.  
  
      Карл оцепенело молчал, не понимая, что значит ответ Нигана: да, нет, ему просто смешно? Он хотел встать и уйти прочь, но Ниган, словно учуяв перемену в настроении, ухватил Карла за руку.  
  
      — В прошлый раз на твоей мордашке читался такой ужас, что я почти пожалел тебя… Но ты так мужественно терпел, так сжимал кулаки, что я не устоял, чёрт побери! Словно начал разворачивать рождественский подарок раньше срока, подглядеть, что там внутри. Ты так делал?  
  
      — Не помню, — пробормотал Карл, чувствуя, как тяжёлая ладонь Нигана скользит по его щеке, заводит отросшие непослушные волосы за ухо, стягивает самодельную повязку, которую Дуайт всё же смастерил для него, чтобы потом «не ковыряться в гнойной глазнице». — Может быть.  
  
      — Ох, Карл, ты там уже не «целка», но во второй раз это так же круто, как и в первый! — Ниган прошептал это Карлу на ухо, пока его палец мягко скользил вдоль впадины. — Тебе понравилось, что я проделал с твоей дыркой, верно?  
  
      Карл почти не слушал его похабных комментариев, иначе ему бы снесло крышу гораздо раньше. Он всё так же сидел на кушетке, с трудом опираясь на руки, а Ниган уже стоял над ним, то слегка погружая пальцы в глазницу, то вытаскивая их наружу. Будто в самом деле трахал её. Карл сглотнул, ощущая невыносимый жар. Хотелось расстегнуть рубашку, швырнуть её прочь, но ещё сильнее ему хотелось дотронуться до своего члена. Голова была словно забита ватой, в паху пульсировало, и Карл вновь почувствовал себя глупым подростком, застуканным за чем-то мерзким. Впрочем, он им и был.  
  
      Карл медленно, будто не до конца осознавая, что делает, расстегнул Нигану ремень и молнию, чувствуя сквозь ткань его пока ещё слабый стояк. Ниган молчал, но второй рукой крепче стиснул его плечо, словно направляя.  
  
      Он не хотел смотреть Нигану в лицо, не хотел знать, как тот на него смотрит. Карл несколько раз неуверенно облизал головку, а потом закрыл глаз и принялся сосать, торопливо и неумело. Он с трудом перебарывал тошноту, когда головка члена толкалась слишком глубоко, но не останавливался, одной рукой быстро лаская себя.  
  
      — Смотри на меня, — хрипло произнёс Ниган, стягивая его волосы на затылке в кулак.  
  
      И Карл смотрел. Ниган ласкал его глазницу, опускался пальцами ниже, к открытой шее, а потом вновь возвращался к впадине, обводя её по кругу. Он резко двигал бёдрами, уже почти трахая Карла в рот, но в последний момент вдруг отстранился, и Карл почувствовал горячее и мокрое прикосновение к щеке с той стороны, где у него не было глаза. Ниган просто слегка тёрся об неё членом. Ласкал так же, как пальцами только что.  
  
      — Я могу показать тебе ещё много интересного, мальчик мой, — Ниган неторопливо облизал губы, — но это обойдётся тебе немного дороже.  
  
      Карл машинально оттолкнул его одной рукой, почти до боли оттянул плоть и кончил, с шумом выдохнув сквозь зубы. Сердце бешено колотилось, а голова была абсолютно пуста. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
  
      — Н-не сегодня. — Карл утёр губы и с вызовом уставился на Нигана. — Ты и так… показал достаточно.  
  
      — Какой же ты упрямый, Карл, — Ниган взъерошил ему волосы, задержал ладонь на затылке, — тогда будь хорошим мальчиком и закончи начатое.  
  
      Карл небрежно, словно пять минут назад это не он отсасывал Нигану, обхватил его член и принялся быстро двигать рукой, лишь слегка облизывая головку.  
  
      — Ох уж эти подростки, — выдохнул Ниган, мягко протолкнув член глубже, — куда подевалось всё твоё рвение, убийца?  
  
      Карл почувствовал, как в рот брызнуло что-то тёплое, и отшатнулся, закашлявшись и выплюнув всё на бетонный пол. Он некоторое время сидел на корточках, отплёвываясь, а потом посмотрел на Нигана, спокойно и будто бы безразлично.  
  
      — Немного не рассчитал силы. — Карл пожал плечами и медленно поднялся, чтобы застегнуть штаны. — Но ты ведь этого и хотел.  
  
      Карл развернулся и направился к выходу.  
  
      — Я тебя не отпускал, Карл.  
  
      — Ты меня и не приглашал. Ночью я не твой солдатик, Ниган.  
  
      — Ночью или днём, ты всё равно мой, парень. Как твой папаша, как вся твоя скулящая, жалкая группа. Не забывай об этом.  
  
      Карл застыл возле двери, стоя к Нигану спиной. Нотки в его голосе казались всё такими же насмешливыми, но сквозь них прорывалось и нечто другое, глубокое и опасное. Возможно, Ниган злился. Возможно, ему просто снова стало скучно.  
  
      — Почему мы едем завтра в Александрию?  
  
      — Ты так возился с этой малышкой, — судя по скрипу, Ниган вновь опустился на кушетку, — так нянчился с ней все эти дни, что я подумал, ты соскучился по своей семье, но слишком гордый, чтобы попросить меня о встрече. Вот мы и навестим твоего папашу и крошку Джудит. Разве не здорово?  
  
      Карл с горечью подумал, сколько ещё раз Ниган сможет причинить ему боль просто напоминанием о том, что отнял у него. Карл медленно выдохнул и обернулся, копируя улыбку Нигана.  
  
       — Спасибо за заботу. Не зря же я выбрал тебя.

## Часть 2

 Ворота Александрии напоминали Карлу причудливую шахматную доску: светлые квадраты ржавчины, тёмные квадраты крови — людей и ходячих. Машины Спасителей — пикап «шевроле» Нигана и замызганный джип его подручных — парой гудков сообщили о прибытии, требуя открыть ворота. Часовые неохотно подчинились.  
  
      Карл вылез из пикапа первым и неуверенно облокотился на дверцу, разглядывая белые, будто игрушечные дома Александрии. Они выглядели опустевшими и неуютными. На неухоженном пожухлом газоне валялись садовые принадлежности, ветки и мусор. Разбитые стёкла в окнах было некому заменить. Бордюр местами раскрошился, а главную дорогу испещряли зигзаги трещин.  
  
      — Ну просто Эдем в запустении, — насмешливо заметил Ниган и огорчённо цокнул языком. — Я-то надеялся, они дорожат своим маленьким раем.  
  
      — Их «маленький рай» уже давно превратился в ад, — буркнул Карл, доставая с сиденья Люсиль. Ему всё время казалось, что с битой он выглядит комично, да и носит её на манер школьного рюкзака. — Не делай вид, будто ты к этому не причастен.  
  
      — Поймал с поличным! — хрипло рассмеялся Ниган и вальяжно обхватил Карла за плечи одной рукой, вынуждая идти рядом. — В тебе сейчас бушует маленький злобный коп. Это семейное.  
  
      Карл промолчал. Он видел, как из домов медленно выходят люди: встревоженные, напуганные, усталые. Они двигались маленькими шаркающими шажками, словно заводные игрушки. Карл ловил на себе их взгляды, полные недоверия и одновременно смутной надежды. Будто он мог им чем-то помочь. Его появление явно сочли хорошим знаком.  
  
      — Надо же, все вышли нас поприветствовать. Вот это я называю гостеприимством! — Ниган шутливо отсалютовал свободной рукой. — Прошу, не отвлекайтесь от своих важных дел, я тут просто с дружеским визитом. Сын хочет проведать папашу, а семейные узы — это святое.  
  
      Люди не верили. На их лицах застыл страх, потому что ненависть стала непозволительной роскошью — выдрессированные собаки прячут зубы, даже если хозяин хочет вытащить из пасти вкусную косточку. Может, один лишь Дэрил — упрямый реднек с юга — смотрел бы иначе, но даже с него чувство вины смыло прежнюю непроницаемую угрюмость. Слишком дорогой ценой он вернулся в Александрию.  
  
      Ниган и Карл шагали по главной дороге, за ними на некотором расстоянии шли хмурые и сосредоточенные Спасители, среди которых затесалась Арат — дерзкая девчонка-снайпер, которую Карл ненавидел, и это чувство было взаимным. При виде него Арат всегда морщилась или презрительно хмыкала, буравя своими дикими чёрными глазами.  
  
      Не пройдя и половины пути, Карл вспотел от напряжения. Холодные струйки пота стекали по спине, и даже под тугой глазной повязкой скопилась влага. Нестерпимо хотелось смыть её с себя вместе с липкими взглядами. Карл и не думал, что вернуться в Александрию в рядах Спасителей будет настолько тяжело.  
  
      — Рика сейчас нет, он с Дэрилом на вылазке, — высокий от нервов голос Розиты донёсся откуда-то сбоку. — Нас никто не предупреждал о приезде!  
  
      — Ну вот, как ни загляну, Рик где-то шляется, будто нарочно. Ещё и нашего общего приятеля прихватил, — Ниган якобы огорчённо вздохнул, а затем с беспечной улыбкой обернулся к застывшей у края дороги Розите. — Шучу, лапуля. Уверен, Рик там не щадит себя, разыскивая припасы. Так что по возвращении его ждёт приятный сюрприз.  
  
      Розита зло поджала губы и промолчала, наученная горьким опытом. Каждый в Александрии знал, что наглое неповиновение Спасителям может стоить жизни любому из них, тогда как настоящий виновный останется пожинать плоды своей неудачи.  
  
      Последней Карл повстречал Мишонн, замыкающую нестройный ряд местных жителей. При виде неё сердце сжалось от тоски. Больше, чем по Мишонн, он скучал лишь по отцу с Джудит, и именно поэтому предпочёл бы её не видеть. В больших тёплых глазах Мишонн читалось сочувствие. Она явно хотела что-то сказать, но Карл незаметным для Нигана жестом дал понять, что им пока лучше не разговаривать.  
  
      Ниган выставил снаружи охрану — вечно угрюмого Мэтта, не расстающегося с винтовкой, и Дуайта. Арат он велел не спускать глаз с особо рьяных александрийцев и разнюхать, какие настроения витают здесь в последнее время, а ещё найти для него «те вещицы». Карл понятия не имел, о чём идёт речь, но спрашивать не стал, понадеявшись, что это безделушки для жён.  
  
      — Дом, милый дом, — нараспев произнёс Ниган, наконец переступая порог Граймсов. — Что-то я не вижу счастья на твоём лице, Карл.  
  
      — Кое-что не даёт мне покоя. На простую встречу я мог приехать один, — буркнул Карл, пройдя в гостиную. Первым делом он опустил Люсиль в мягкое кресло. — Или боишься, что сболтну лишнее за твоей спиной?  
  
      — Ну что ты, мне это и в голову не приходило, — усмехнулся Ниган, задержавшись возле лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Выболтать все мои секреты папуле и воодушевить его на очередную самоубийственную вылазку? Ты скорее выколешь себе второй глаз, чем сделаешь подобное.  
  
      Услышав резкий скрип деревянных ступеней и судорожный вздох, Карл машинально потянулся за пистолетом, на секунду забыв, где находится. По лестнице осторожно спускалась женщина — уже немолодая, с сединой в некогда густых каштановых волосах, зато высокая и жилистая. Карл с трудом, но всё же вспомнил её имя — Миранда.  
  
      — Ох, простите… Простите, что помешала… — Остановившись, она замялась и быстро отвела взгляд от весело подмигнувшего ей Нигана. — Мне жаль, Карл, но твоего отца нет дома. Я приглядываю за Джудит. Она сейчас спит.  
  
      — А-а, новая нянька. — Ниган не спешил освобождать проход, беззастенчиво разглядывая застывшую Миранду. — Ты-то, судя по фигурке, не будешь объедать ребёнка, правда, милая?  
  
      — Что?.. Я, ну… Я… — Она беспомощно захлопала глазами, судорожно открывая и закрывая свой бледно-розовый рот.  
  
      — Как там Джудит, подросла, наверно? — пришёл на помощь Карл, не решаясь оттеснить Нигана в сторону. — Хотя я лучше сам проверю… Можете идти домой, Миранда, мы дождёмся отца. Я пока присмотрю за сестрёнкой.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Ниган отошёл в сторону и картинным жестом обвёл коридор, демонстрируя, что путь открыт. Миранда пулей вылетела из дома, ни разу не оглянувшись.  
  
      — Довольно прыткая для своих лет, не находишь? — заметил Ниган, с наигранной задумчивостью потерев подбородок. — Поэтому её задница ещё не успела обвиснуть.  
  
      — Ты что, вообще любой готов… присунуть? — поморщился Карл, нервно поправив чуть съехавшую шляпу.  
  
      — Ох, Карл, когда ты так грубишь, стараясь выглядеть круто, у тебя даже голос дрожит, — хохотнув, Ниган насмешливо потрепал Карла по плечу. — Трахаться самому и говорить об этом — не одно и то же, да?  
  
      Карл раздражённо дёрнул плечом и отошёл, передумав навещать Джудит. Он не хотел, чтобы Ниган пошёл следом, не хотел, чтобы тот прикасался к малышке — словно мог навредить ей одним своим присутствием. Карл застыл посреди гостиной, как рыба в аквариуме, отрешённо рассматривая комнату. Белый кожаный диван накрыли какой-то цветастой тряпкой — наверное, чтобы Джудит не соскальзывала. На журнальном столике лежало несколько её игрушек и вскрытая пачка крекеров. Карл помнил, что в последний раз оставлял там недочитанный комикс, но теперь его не было. А ещё…  
  
      — Смотри-ка, диван переставили, — вдруг произнёс Ниган, неспешно обойдя комнату по периметру. — А жизнь-то не стоит на месте, а, боец?  
  
      Карл с трудом скрыл удивление и лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Ниган словно читал его мысли — вплоть до самых потаённых и дурацких. Всё вокруг выглядело так, будто Карла уже вычеркнули из списка, даже не надеясь на его возвращение — и это было разумно и правильно. Вот только Карлу всё равно стало по-детски обидно.  
  
      — Знаешь, в твоём приезде вообще не было необходимости, — наконец пробормотал Карл, отвернувшись. — Проследить за порядком твои головорезы могут и сами.  
  
      — Карл-Карл, не будь так холоден. — Ниган стянул кожаную куртку и по-хозяйски бросил её на диван. — Я тоже хочу повидать твою славную сестрёнку, да и Рика следует поблагодарить лично.  
  
      — За что же?  
  
      — За то, что у него было так мало времени на тебя, разумеется, — Ниган хохотнул. — К тому же, мне нравится это место. Такое чистенькое, такое уютное, даже со всем этим срачем снаружи. Мой маленький Лимб, в котором блуждают неприкаянные души. — Ниган бесшумно подошёл сзади и обхватил Карла за плечи, прижав к себе. — Видал, как они пялились на тебя? Поняли, что с тобой теперь нужно считаться. Ну же, выдохни, парень, расслабься. Ты тут не гость, а хозяин.  
  
      На доли секунд Карл позволил себе забыться и слегка откинуть голову, затылком почувствовав твёрдое плечо Нигана. Опомнившись, он резко отстранился.  
  
      — В их глазах я лишь мальчик, таскающий за тобой биту, вот и всё. Они меня жалели.  
  
      — В том, что тебя не воспринимают всерьёз, есть свои плюсы. — Ниган как ни в чём не бывало прошёлся по комнате, заглянул в ванную и бегло осмотрел её. — От головорезов с рожами, будто у них непроходящий запор, все знают, чего ждать, а потому, как ни странно, ослабляют бдительность. Нож способен только зарезать. Но ты, Карл — о, ты та самая палка, которая может выстрелить. Избить. Заколоть. Люди станут бояться нарушить дистанцию. Будут приходить в ужас от собственных заблуждений. И однажды сплотятся вокруг тебя, осознав, что это намного выгоднее. Боги — это бывшие монстры, с которыми люди договорились о сотрудничестве. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
  
      Ниган неторопливо перенёс из ванной комнаты низкий деревянный стул и присвоенную опасную бритву.  
  
      — Ты говоришь о себе или обо мне? — фыркнул Карл, осознав, что невольно вслушивается в каждое слово. Голос Нигана обволакивал, проникал в самые отдалённые закоулки разума, вытесняя все прочие мысли. — Я совсем не такой, как ты.  
  
      — Ну, кое-что общее у нас всё же есть, — Ниган улыбнулся и, удобно расположившись на стуле прямо посреди гостиной, поманил Карла к себе. Он не забыл прихватить с кресла Люсиль, и теперь та лежала у его ног, как верный пёс. — Мы оба не оправдываем чужих ожиданий. Не вписываемся в систему, но тщательно пытаемся эту систему создать и поддержать. Твоё желание быть хорошим — хорошим сыном, хорошим человеком — так отчаянно прёт из тебя, мой мальчик, что аж искры летят. Бух! Ты как готовая взорваться петарда. Но это правильно, Карл. Не сомневаются только идиоты и трусы. Твои сомнения, в конечном счёте, помогут тебе стать настоящим мужиком.  
  
      — Или настоящим ходячим, — нервно дёрнув уголками губ, бросил Карл, — если засомневаюсь не в том месте.  
  
      Ниган расхохотался, и в его густом низком смехе Карл впервые не услышал ребяческой бравады.  
  
      — Вот это мой мальчик! Никакой пощады к философским базарам, мать его. Папочка-то, поди, только чёткие инструкции выдавал. Ничего, парень, мы расширим твоё полицейское сознание. А теперь займись-ка делом.  
  
      Ниган слегка похлопал себя по щеке и выразительно посмотрел на опасную бритву.  
  
      — Ты сюда что, бриться приезжаешь? — недовольно поморщился Карл и уставился на мыски своих потрёпанных ботинок.  
  
      Ниган нагнулся за Люсиль и кончиком биты заставил Карла приподнять подбородок и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Давай ты не будешь каждый раз изображать недотрогу, парень. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты — значит, так и будет.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Карл послушно направился в ванную — слишком крохотную, чтобы они разместились там вдвоём. Процедура была привычной и доведённой до автоматизма, хотя Карл ещё помнил, как сильно нервничал в первый раз, искренне поверив, что за случайный порез Ниган отрежет ему палец. Он волновался до тех пор, пока не заметил быстро бьющуюся на шее Нигана жилку — иллюзию того, что Карл может убить его в любую секунду. Иллюзию, потому что животные инстинкты Нигана никогда его не подводили.  
  
      Размягчив помазок и как следует взбив пену, Карл вернулся. Он старательно нанёс воздушную массу на лицо Нигана, покрытое жёсткой, словно наждачка, щетиной. И плавными, отработанными движениями заработал бритвой, чуть натягивая кожу в тех местах, где сбривал волосы. Только против роста, как учил Ниган. Орудуя бритвой, Карл выглядел сосредоточенно и серьёзно — в точности хирург, оперирующий пациента.  
  
      Он упрямо старался не замечать внимательного и слегка насмешливого взгляда Нигана. Карл стоял у него между широко расставленных ног, одной рукой поворачивая его голову то в одну, то в другую сторону.  
  
      Ниган всегда пользовался одним и тем же лосьоном — его ненавязчивый морской аромат, смешанный с запахом кожи и табака, Карлу безумно нравился. Он вдруг поймал себя на сильном желании коснуться губами шеи или хотя бы гладко выбритой щеки Нигана. Фантазия принесла дурацкую неловкость — то, что случилось между ними вчера, было куда откровеннее бритья или неуклюжего поцелуя, чтобы так смущаться. От воспоминаний к лицу прилила кровь, и Карл быстро переключил мысли.  
  
      Облегчения это не принесло. Он до сих пор не знал, о чём говорить с отцом, а говорить им придётся. Отец наверняка затеет очередной бессмысленный спор, вынуждая Карла чувствовать себя никчёмным довеском, от которого одни неприятности. Несказанные слова уже звенели в ушах. Карлу было всё сложнее контролировать нажим бритвы. Заметив это, Ниган мягко перехватил его напряжённую руку и сжал запястье.  
  
      — Расслабься, пацан. Будешь так давить на лезвие — закреплю за тобой прозвище Потрошитель. Или ты об этом и фантазируешь, когда меня бреешь? Представляешь, как перерезаешь мне горло, и кровь хлещет фонтаном? — Ниган улыбнулся и резко взмахнул разведёнными пальцами свободной руки, изображая выстреливающий из горла поток крови.  
  
      — Да постоянно, — Карл раздражённо смахнул чёлку со лба, — просто боюсь пол твоим дерьмом заляпать. Ну, знаешь, ты можешь непроизвольно обделаться, если так резко откинешься.  
  
      Ниган усмехнулся, ненавязчиво поглаживая запястье Карла большим пальцем, чтобы тот ослабил хватку.  
  
      — Нет, ковбой, ты сейчас не моим убийством озадачен. Ты думаешь о своём папаше. Мнёшься, как выкуривший свой первый косяк старшеклассник. Рано или поздно тебе придётся сказать ему, Карл.  
  
      — Просто не хочу, чтобы он волновался за меня.  
  
      Карл высвободил руку и нарочито медленно провёл лезвием бритвы вдоль скулы Нигана, заставляя его чуть отвернуть голову. Так и подначивало спросить, что именно, по мнению Нигана, Карл должен сообщить отцу, но он не знал, действительно ли хочет услышать ответ.  
  
      — Это проще, чем ты думаешь. — Ниган костяшками пальцев погладил его по бедру. — Потому что всё уже решено.  
  
      Карл невольно дёрнулся, и на скуле Нигана, почти возле уха, выступили крупные капли крови. Карл чертыхнулся и взволнованно осмотрел комнату, ища хотя бы клочок салфетки.  
  
      — Кажется, твоё покушение не удалось.  
  
      — Ну прости, — нервно огрызнулся Карл, — с одним глазом сложнее прицелиться.  
  
      Улыбнувшись, Ниган смазал кровь с щеки и протянул пальцы к его губам.  
  
      — Слижи всё, и мы в расчёте. Закрою глаза на твою криворукость.  
  
      Карл смерил Нигана мрачным взглядом. Он никогда до конца не понимал, шутит Ниган или говорит всерьёз, но привык доверять сути сказанного, а не тону. Склонившись, Карл неловко обхватил его пальцы губами и почувствовал на языке слабый металлический привкус. Он всё ждал дурацких шуточек и подначиваний насчёт того, что вчера облизывал его член с куда большим рвением, но Ниган лишь рассмеялся и потрепал Карла по волосам.  
  
      Карл резко выпрямился и отпрянул, услышав громкий хлопок входной двери. Рик мог видеть лишь то, как он испуганно отшатнулся, но появление отца всё равно было равносильно окатыванию ледяной водой.  
  
      — О, Рик, а вот и ты. Как всегда вовремя. — Ниган встал и довольно потёр гладко выбритый подбородок. — Мы как раз закончили.  
  
      — Закончили? — Рик недоуменно заморгал, застыв в проходе.  
  
      У него было такое лицо, словно он ожидал увидеть расчленённое тело, лужи крови и улыбающегося Нигана, а застал почти идиллию. Рик выглядел измождённым, давно не брился, глаза ввалились и покраснели — если бы не их знакомый лихорадочный блеск, можно было решить, что Рик совсем сломлен.  
  
      Карлу стало не по себе, он насупился и уставился в пол, не зная, что говорить и куда деть руки.  
  
      — Можно мы с отцом немного побудем вдвоём? — чувствуя, что пауза становится слишком напряжённой, попросил Карл.  
  
      — А я-то считал, что между нами не может быть секретов, — Ниган усмехнулся, но, заметив вытянувшееся от волнения лицо Карла, безмятежно кивнул. — Я понял, момент слишком интимный. Мудрость, которую может передать только отец своему сыну. Я пока проведаю крошку Джудит, расскажу ей о новой сестрёнке.  
  
      Хлопнув Карла по спине, Ниган поднялся на второй этаж, в детскую. Рик тут же бросился к сыну и крепко обнял его. Карл думал, что будет счастлив, но испытывал лишь тупую ноющую боль в сердце и стыд.  
  
      — Господи, Карл, я думал, сойду с ума. Я так волновался за тебя, сынок! — Рик чересчур крепко зажал его лицо в ладонях и начал торопливо осматривать, словно ища следы побоев. — О какой сестрёнке говорил этот тип?  
  
      — Да так, мы подобрали одну девчонку в лесу, совсем малышку, ровесницу Джудит…  
  
      — Мы? — Рик растерянно разжал ладони и отпустил Карла.  
  
      — Я был на вылазке, ничего особенного, просто безумный старик в лесу, у него была куча дочерей… — Карл неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке и принялся сбивчиво пересказывать те события, опуская некоторые подробности. Увлёкшись, он не заметил, как растерянность на лице отца сменилась негодованием.  
  
      — Боже, Карл, ты чудом не пострадал! Да он же выставил тебя, как пушечное мясо. Эти дикари могли тебя заразить!  
  
      — Я сам полез! — грубо перебил Карл, почему-то разозлившись. — Вообще-то, Ниган не подначивал лесных психопатов, чтобы те напали, они сами так решили. Не мог же я просто стоять в стороне и ждать, когда всех прикончат, а потом и меня.  
  
      Карл, конечно, преувеличивал: ему хотелось успокоить отца, показать, что он равноправный член группы, а не раб на поводке, каким был Дэрил, а вышло наоборот.  
  
      Рик опешил, слегка обмяк, опустив плечи, но всё же сумел быстро взять себя в руки.  
  
      — С тобой хоть нормально обращаются? Не бьют? Кормят как следует? Он не… он не принуждал тебя ни к чему?  
  
      У Рика был вымученный взгляд и голос. Возможно, он не имел в виду ничего конкретного: мало ли, к чему мог принуждать Ниган — к убийствам, пыткам пленников, опасной работе, — но Карл напрягся и резко отстранился.  
  
      — Господи, да всё со мной хорошо, я просто выполняю разные поручения и таскаю за ним биту, вот и всё! — Карл начал вдохновенно и зло рассказывать, убеждая самого себя. — Я со всем справляюсь, пап! Лучше побеспокойся о себе, Джудит и остальных людях. Вы ведь готовите припасы, надеюсь?  
  
      — А о тебе, значит, я беспокоиться не должен? — Рик горько усмехнулся. — Ты вынужден жить с психованным садистом и каждый день рисковать собой, пока я собираю для него дань!  
  
      — Если ты уже забыл, то я сам вызвался добровольцем. — Карл сжал пальцы в кулаки, чувствуя, что его сейчас разорвёт от нахлынувших эмоций. Злость прогнала стыд и вдохнула уверенность в слова, которые он так боялся произнести.  
  
      — Ты был вынужден! — отчаянно произнёс Рик. — Иначе он бы не пошёл на перемирие, и никогда не вернул бы Дэрила и Юджина живыми. Ты сделал это ради нас всех.  
  
      — Никто не держит меня там насильно. Я могу вернуться, если захочу, так он сказал, — соврал Карл, чувствуя бессилие, — но это уже не имеет смысла. Знаешь, я отлично вписался, пап.  
  
      — О чём ты говоришь, сынок? — Рик больно тряхнул его за плечи. — Вписался? Ты просто боишься, но это нормально. Ниган силён, очень силён. Страх не даст тебе совершить глупость. Этот кошмар скоро закончится, обещаю. — Он перешёл на взволнованный шёпот: — Мы собираем силы. Скоро мы сможем…  
  
      — Нет! — Карл испуганно отшатнулся и гневно посмотрел на отца. Он тоже говорил шёпотом, но горячо и сбивчиво: — Ниган размажет вас, как дерьмо! Это тебе не мародёры с дороги, которых можно тупо подавить количеством, Ниган умён и осторожен! Нового шанса он никому не даст, он просто уничтожит вас всех!  
  
      —  _Вас_? — Рик странно усмехнулся и отступил на пару шагов. — Почему ты говоришь так, словно мы теперь чужие?  
  
      — Я говорю так, потому что знаю его, — зло выпалил Карл и всё же добавил, — лучше, чем ты. Он спалит Александрию дотла и заставит меня смотреть на ваши обугленные трупы. Если хочешь просто отомстить, то ты идиот. Но если хочешь победить его — будь умнее и выжидай! Сам же сказал — не совершать глупостей. И не беспокойся так, я сам о себе позабочусь. А сейчас я хочу забрать кое-что из вещей.  
  
      Карл пулей вылетел в коридор и направился в дальнюю комнату, которая когда-то принадлежала ему.  
  
      Рик стоял с отрешённым выражением лица. Первым порывом было броситься следом за сыном, но он переборол его, чувствуя, как внутри закипает ярость. Опомнившись, Рик быстро поднялся наверх и распахнул дверь, застав Нигана возле кроватки Джудит.  
  
      — Ну-ну, тише, Рик, ты же её разбудишь, — Ниган поднёс палец к губам, — я рассказал ей сказку о злом пикапе, убивающем ходячих, и она снова уснула.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — с трудом совладав с гневом, тихо попросил Рик, — давай поговорим в другом месте, где Джудит не услышит.  
  
      Ниган неторопливо прошёл мимо Рика, закинув Люсиль на плечо, и поманил за собой, будто был полноправным хозяином дома. Они спустились в гостиную, откуда Ниган прошёл на кухню и достал из холодильника пиво, дружелюбно предложив вторую бутылку Рику, но тот нервно мотнул головой, отказываясь.  
  
      — Ты промыл Карлу мозги! — процедил Рик сквозь зубы. Ему удивительным образом удавалось выглядеть жалким и яростным одновременно. Он напоминал дикое раненое животное. — Да ещё впутываешь его в свои дела, словно это в порядке вещей. Не смей, слышишь, не смей трогать моего сына и пальцем!  
  
      — Даже если он сам об этом просит? — насмешливо спросил Ниган, но Рик явно посчитал вопрос простой издёвкой. — Ты всё не так понял, Рик. В тебе бушует отцовская гордость, а она здорово притупляет ум. Видишь ли, мы с Карлом отлично поладили. Пацан всё схватывает на лету. Ты же не думал, что я взял его биту за мной таскать? Из него вырастет отличный боец, такой, какой не получился бы под твоим крылышком.  
  
      — Не лезь в мои отношения с сыном, — Рик встал к нему вплотную, буравя взглядом, — ты ни черта не знаешь о нём.  
  
      — Да ну? — хмыкнул Ниган и широко улыбнулся. — А может, это ты чего-то не знаешь? Ты ослеплён гневом и чувством вины, Рик, и не замечаешь очевидного.  
  
      — Очевидного? — Рик презрительно прищурился, уперев руки в бока, будто полицейский, отчитывающий пойманного хулигана. — Неужели?  
  
      — О да. Твой птенец выпорхнул из гнезда и вдруг понял, что вполне может летать сам. И теперь не знает, как сообщить назойливому папаше, что не хочет возвращаться в родительское гнёздышко. — Ниган с силой хлопнул Рика по плечу, заставив отступить на шаг. — Что ты можешь дать своему сыну, Рик? Чему можешь научить? Какой мир ты ему покажешь? Не спорю, может, из нас двоих ты лучший папаша — если надо подуть на разбитые коленки или повести на бейсбол в выходные, — но только я научу его настоящей жизни. Научу быть Ниганом!  
  
      — Не смей, — почти прохрипел Рик, — не…  
  
      — Месяц назад твой сын скулил и хныкал, глядя на свою обезображенную мордашку, а теперь мне иногда приходится напоминать ему, чтобы не шастал без повязки, иначе занесёт заразу, — насмешливо произнёс Ниган. — Он гораздо крепче и жёстче, чем ты думаешь, Рик, просто ты никогда не давал ему даже шанса. Теперь он большой мальчик и сам всё решил.  
  
      — Я верю в своего сына, как никто другой, — от напряжения у Рика вздулись вены на шее, — но это не значит, что я брошу его на произвол судьбы с таким бешеным животным, как ты, втирающим мне что-то про выбор.  
  
      — Бедняга Рик, как же тебе тяжело принять правду, — протянул Ниган и покачал головой, взглянув на Рика с весельем, никак не сочетающимся с нотками фальшивого сострадания в голосе. — Я бы и рад тебя проучить, но ты сейчас как чёртов щенок со сломанной лапкой. Плохие парни не пинают щенят — они растят из них злобных охранных псов. Но если ты и дальше будешь говорить со мной в таком тоне, — Ниган стремительным движением сгрёб волосы на затылке Рика в кулак и больно оттянул вниз, вынуждая стоять на полусогнутых ногах, — в следующую нашу встречу я заставлю тебя радостно вилять хвостом и вылизывать мои сапоги.  
  
      Рик тяжело прерывисто дышал, но не пробовал освободиться и молчал, не отводя полного ненависти взгляда.  
  
      — Ты моя собственность, Рик — ты, твой сын, вы все! Я мог сослать Карла куда угодно, мог пустить на корм ходячим, мог вырастить его грёбаным киллером, и ты бы ни о чём никогда не узнал, но вместо этого я привожу его на встречу, тратя бензин и драгоценное время. И это твоя благодарность?!  
  
      Ниган выкрикнул это Рику в лицо, и хотя в его глазах всё ещё плескалось веселье, он не разжал хватки и оттянул волосы Рика так, что тот поневоле опустился на колени.  
  
      — Смотришь на меня, как дикая собака, увидевшая кусок мяса. — Ниган больно похлопал его по щеке, будто приводя в чувства. — Твой пацан поначалу смотрел так же, но он исправился. Сделал верные выводы. Бери с него пример, Рик, потому что если я возьмусь за тебя всерьёз, всё случившееся ранее покажется тебе и твоим людям детской забавой. А теперь встань с колен — не хочу, чтобы твой пацан видел тебя таким жалким.  
  
      Ниган выпрямился и вдруг улыбнулся, задумчиво потерев подбородок свободной рукой. Заметив, что Рик мешкает, он нетерпеливо хлопнул себя по бедру, и Рик тяжело поднялся, глядя в одну точку перед собой.  
  
      — На самом деле, мне чертовски повезло. Иногда прямо сам себе завидую! Твой пацан такой отзывчивый, такой прямолинейный… Прямо как ты, только лучше и умнее. И не пыхтит так злобно, хоть и упрямится. Поверь, я не делаю с ним ничего, чего бы он сам не хотел…  
  
      — Я закончил. — Запыхавшийся, словно бежал через весь дом, Карл вошёл на кухню и уставился на Нигана с каким-то неестественным воодушевлением. Он старался не смотреть на отца. За плечами болтался грязно-серый рюкзак, наполовину заполненный вещами. — Джудит ещё спит, но я немного посидел с ней. Можем выдвигаться.  
  
      — И всё, так быстро? — хмыкнул Ниган, глотнув пива. — А как же семейный ужин?  
  
      — Мы ведь приехали, чтобы я повидался с отцом, — пробормотал Карл, натянуто улыбнувшись, — я повидался. Если хочешь остаться, возразить я всё равно не могу, верно же?  
  
      Карл понимал, что его почти паническое желание покинуть этот дом напоминало трусливое бегство, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не должен был возвращаться, никогда. Не должен был говорить с отцом — они ведь попрощались тогда, перед отъездом. От него и впрямь одни неприятности. Карл знал: каким бы сильным он ни стал, для отца он всегда будет наибольшей слабостью.  
  
      — Ох уж эти неблагодарные подростки. — Ниган размял якобы затёкшее плечо и, вздохнув, со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. — Что ж, мы всё равно должны заскочить в ещё одно местечко. Иди-ка проверь, как там наши парни справляются.  
  
      Поняв, что Ниган хочет что-то сказать Рику наедине, Карл кивнул и, привычным жестом приняв Люсиль, пошёл к дверям. На полпути он остановился и всё же взглянул на отца. Карл не знал, что отразилось в его взгляде, но Рик вдруг улыбнулся. Возможно, собрал последние остатки сил и всю свою отцовскую любовь, и просто улыбнулся — почти так же, как раньше, ласково и самую малость покровительственно. Когда-то Карл его боготворил, не видя ни одного изъяна и больше всего на свете боясь, что однажды отец взглянет на него с разочарованием. Сейчас он видел перед собой реального человека, с недостатками и неприятными чертами, человека, который дал ему всё, что смог — и любовь, которую Карл к нему испытывал, теперь была настоящей, живой и болезненной. Карлу хотелось вырезать её из своего сердца и оставить в Александрии навсегда, потому что это чувство больше не могло придать ему сил.  
  
      С трудом сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Карл неловко кивнул и, пробормотав нелепое «пока, пап», словно они прощались на пару часов, ушёл.  
  
      На улице успело немного стемнеть. Даже с горящим в окнах светом дома казались отчуждёнными и зловещими. Дома-призраки с людьми-призраками.  
  
      Мэтт поприветствовал его мрачным кивком, а Дуайт буркнул что-то под нос, но Карл не расслышал ни слова. Он встал возле перил и рассматривал людей напротив — они так и не разошлись, всё это время стояли снаружи, словно ждали приговора. Некоторые сидели прямо на траве. Их разделяла только дорога, а Карлу казалось, что целая пропасть. Он вдруг с удивлением почувствовал, как кто-то ободряюще потрепал его по плечу, обернулся и понял, что это Дуайт, с непроницаемым лицом прошедший мимо.  
  
      — А где Арат? — бросил ему вслед Карл.  
  
      — Пошла к машинам с добычей.  
  
      Наверняка это была женская одежда или украшения — за мебелью или едой Ниган послал бы парней. Не для Арат, конечно — она одевалась, как помесь уличной танцовщицы и солдата, — а для жён. Арат могла снять понравившуюся вещь прямо с её владелицы. В прошлый приезд она вырвала золотую серьгу из уха женщины, позабывшей снять её и бросить в мешок.  
  
      Дождавшись Нигана, спустя пару минут вышедшего на улицу с безмятежной улыбкой, Карл со Спасителями двинулись к машинам. Рик, Розита и Мишонн шагали на почтительном расстоянии от них, как мрачный тюремный конвой, хотя, по иронии судьбы, тюремщики как раз шли впереди.  
  
      Они почти миновали последний дом, в котором жил овдовевший Гилберт — бывший военный, оглохший на одно ухо, — как вдруг Карл услышал звук смачного плевка, приземлившегося совсем рядом. Его словно прошило током. Медленно обернувшись, он увидел Гилберта, стоявшего на краю бордюра. Его розовое одутловатое лицо было перекошено яростью. Он казался пьяным, хотя Гилберт вообще не пил — скорее, сдали нервы. Его даже немного шатало, но взгляд — осмысленный, чёткий, злой — был устремлён на Арат.  
  
      Гилберт овдовел совсем недавно — потому что чокнутая Арат застрелила его жену, Оливию.  
  
      Карл только уловил быстрое движение воздуха за спиной — может, это была стремительно движущаяся Арат, может, вскинувший винтовку Мэтт, может, даже сам Ниган, — как ноги уже понесли его вперёд. Он ни о чём не думал и ничего не испытывал, кроме звериной ярости, поднявшейся из самого нутра.  
  
      — Да как ты посмел, ублюдок! — заорал Карл, ударом биты сбив ошарашенного Гилберта с ног. — Совсем умом тронулся?!  
  
      Карл больно пнул его ботинком в живот. Треск, с которым бита соприкоснулась с плечом Гилберта, напугал и почти отрезвил Карла, но последний удар он сдержать не успел. Его натужное дыхание было единственным звуком в наступившей тишине. А потом раздался восхищённый присвист Нигана.  
  
      Карл дёрнулся и отступил, крепче стиснув Люсиль. Он понимал Гилберта, понимал его боль, но Оливия была мертва, а все остальные, все те люди, что несколько часов простояли на улице, боясь разозлить Нигана малейшим признаком неповиновения — они были ещё живы. И могли так глупо пострадать из-за чужой несдержанности. Плюнь Гилберт не в Арат, а в Нигана — и кто знает, хватило бы Нигану этого маленького представления.  
  
      Поняв, как всё выглядит со стороны, Карл опустил голову и, сжав зубы, стремительно зашагал прочь от испуганного Гилберта, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть — боялся увидеть лицо Мишонн, отца или других александрийцев.  
  
      — Он просто старый шизофреник, его контузило на войне, — выпалил Карл, остановившись возле откровенно веселящегося Нигана, — знаешь, думаю, с него хватит. Пусть будет уроком для остальных.  
  
      — Какие мудрые слова, Карл, — льстиво улыбнувшись, Ниган довольно похлопал его по спине и заставил повернуться к подтянувшимся на шум и возню александрийцам. Все, кроме Рика, Мишонн, Розиты и других членов группы, нерешительно остановились возле дома Гилберта, не рискуя подойти ближе. — Подавил конфликт в зародыше, да ты просто наш герой сегодня!  
  
      Карл машинально надвинул шляпу на глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось, и больше всего он опасался, что Ниган заметит его волнение.  
  
      — Как думаешь, теперь-то они станут шёлковыми? — Ниган шутливо опёрся на плечо Карла, с улыбкой обводя взглядом напряжённую толпу перед собой. — Или эти упёртые слабаки опять что-то замышляют против нас? Ты знаешь их дольше, чем я, Карл, так ответь мне. Хочу услышать твоё мнение.  
  
      Карл не понимал, чего добивается Ниган, но не мог позволить себе оступиться и подвести остальных. В горле пересохло, язык прилип к нёбу, не желая ворочаться. Раньше Карл просто психанул бы и наорал на Нигана. Он с горечью вспомнил, каким самоуверенным идиотом был ещё совсем недавно. Так боялся всю жизнь зависеть от отца, и всё же именно его незримое присутствие, его упрямство и храбрость придавали Карлу сил — сил, но не бессмертия, а он так глупо подставлялся, тыча своим пистолетиком во всех подряд!  
  
      — Они ничего не замышляют, — Карл не узнавал свой голос, чужой и механический. — Эти люди напуганы и больше всего мечтают, чтобы мы убрались нахрен. Мужик тронулся умом, потому что мы убили его жену… — Карл умолк, пару секунд обкатывая во рту это плавно вклинившееся «мы», будто он лично помогал Арат спустить курок. — Но он достаточно умён, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, никогда. Люсиль умеет быть убедительной.  
  
      Ниган одарил его таким красноречивым взглядом, что у Карла мурашки пошли по телу. Никогда его похвала не была просто похвалой, а восторг — просто восторгом. Карл чувствовал себя годовалым ребёнком, который хаотичным ударом по клавишам пианино вдруг сыграл Моцарта, чем вызвал бурный восторг у родителей. Он не мог поверить, что восторг Нигана неподделен, но вот удовлетворение — оно точно было настоящим.  
  
      — Как же ты прав, мой убийца! Люсиль не так терпелива, как я, и, будь её воля, заставила бы каждого здесь отлизать ей, отполировав до блеска. — Ниган двинулся вперёд расслабленной походкой, с этой своей фирменной жестикуляцией проволочного человечка. — Если вы, ничтожества, до сих пор не усвоили урок, — Ниган обращался ко всем, но смотрел только на Рика, — то я сорву с вашего непорочного Эдема целку. Ох и много же будет крови и слёз, ребятки! Вы живы и невредимы только потому, что я доверяю этому парню. Он меня ещё не подводил.  
  
      Обернувшись, Ниган подмигнул Карлу, готовому провалиться под землю. Карлу казалось, что его свежуют заживо, сдирая кожу, под которой скрывалось его настоящее «я». Карл хотел, чтобы  _так_  смотрели на Рика Граймса. Чтобы  _так_ смотрели на него самого.  
  
      Шоу закончилось, и зрители могли разойтись по домам.  
  
      Наконец-то опустившись на сиденье пикапа, Карл почувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Он прислонился виском к стеклу, игнорируя вибрацию, от которой его мозги взбалтывались прямо в черепной коробке, хотя Ниган ехал на средней скорости.  
  
      — Что ты там выкинул, парень — это было нечто, чёрт побери!  
  
      При желании Ниган умел быть действительно забавным — если на мгновение забыть, что перед тобой жестокий, изощрённый убийца. Его мимика детского ведущего, ироничный разлёт бровей, гримасы и чистые, незамутнённые эмоции на лице могли вызвать улыбку. Вот только Карлу было совсем не до веселья.  
  
      — Да, верно. Я избил одного из своих. — Карл безучастно смотрел на дорогу. — Наверное, мне полагается медаль.  
  
      — Боже, мальчик, да ты весь на взводе, выдохни. — Ниган окинул его насмешливым взглядом. — Уж я-то знаю, почему ты набросился на того мужика.  
  
      — Серьёзно, считаешь, что уже так хорошо меня знаешь?! — вспылил Карл и резко обернулся. — А может, я просто грёбаный психопат, и людей твоих перестрелял ради забавы? Никогда не думал об этом?  
  
      Ниган довольно хохотнул. Правой рукой он погладил Карла по колену и слегка сжал его.  
  
      — Тише-тише, убийца. Ты всё сделал правильно. Просчитал за доли секунд и выбрал наименьшее из зол. Я тобой почти горжусь!  
  
      — Тогда хватит меня лапать, — буркнул Карл и крепче стиснул Люсиль, чувствуя, как проволока больно врезается в кожу, отрезвляя. — Лучше за дорогой следи.  
  
      — Что такое, боишься до дома не дотерпеть? — Ниган лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
      Карл хотел сказать, что Святилище ему никакой не дом, но решил, что не стоит злить Нигана, а потому промолчал. Ниган и так многое позволял — до тех пор, пока его это забавляло.  
  
      Ниган оценил перемену в настроении и убрал руку, положив её обратно на руль. Они ехали в тишине, не считая низкого гула мотора. Дорога была пуста — им не попался ни один ходячий, зато обочину усыпали их размякшие останки. Мир вокруг вдруг показался Карлу совсем маленьким и пустым. Словно не существовало ничего, кроме Александрии, Святилища и дороги между ними.  
  
      — Тебе снятся мертвецы? — вдруг выпалил Карл, не поворачивая головы. — Я имею в виду, настоящие. Те, кого ты знал. Кто был тебе важен. И кого не стало. — Карл сжал пальцы в кулак. Ниган молчал, а Карл не видел его лица и не знал, усмехается ли тот, как обычно, или серьёзен. — Мне вот постоянно снились. Но ты не знаешь, каково это, потому что на самом деле тебе на всех насрать. Спасители просто мусор — либо фанатики, либо головорезы, — твоих жён легко заменить такими же, и меня тоже. Я думал, в том цехе по ночам ты вспоминаешь прошлое, но, скорее всего, правда в том, что ты старый алкоголик с бессонницей. И биту назвал в честь какой-нибудь шлюхи, которая отсосала тебе по-королевски…  
  
      Чувствуя, что его заносит, Карл умолк и тяжело сглотнул. Он бы не удивился, если бы Ниган сейчас резко ударил по тормозам, а потом выволок бы его из машины за шкирку, как провинившегося щенка. Или как Рика.  
  
      — Хотел разозлить меня, Карл? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Ниган. — Сыграть в психолога, как твой папаша? Ты очень близок к моему разочарованию, парень.  
  
      — Нет, — честно признался Карл и, зачем-то сняв шляпу, положил её на колени. — Хотел узнать правду. У всех есть прошлое, даже у тебя. Ты сказал, что мы похожи, но я ни черта о тебе не знаю.  
  
      — Хитрый сукин сын, да я тебя недооценил! — хрипло рассмеялся Ниган, забарабанив пальцами правой руки по приборной панели. — Думаешь, задушевная беседа о моём прошлом раскроет тебе глаза? Я Ниган, парень, и только он. А если ещё раз вздумаешь оскорбить мою малышку, — даже в шутливой угрозе Нигана чувствовалась опасность, — то будешь не только таскать её, но и ублажать. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, как это выглядит.  
  
      — Прости, — скрывая волнение, Карл пытался говорить развязно и насмешливо, — ревность ударила в голову. Всегда мечтал ходить в любимчиках.  
  
      — Как быстро наглеют чужие дети, — философски заметил Ниган и ухмыльнулся. Карл думал, что тема исчерпана, но Ниган неожиданно добавил: — Я назвал Люсиль в честь жены.  
  
      — Среди них же нет ни одной Люсиль, вроде бы, — нахмурился Карл. — Она умерла?  
  
      — О, та Люсиль умерла очень давно… Дважды, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, любовь это или наоборот, — неловко усмехнулся Карл, теребя засаленные края шляпы. — Называть орудие убийства в честь кого-то.  
  
      Он вдруг с ясностью галлюцинации представил женщину с ярко-рыжими волосами и вульгарным алым ртом, с бледной кожей, усыпанной точками веснушек. Представил, как её голову медленно обрамляет кровавый ореол, а в спутанных волосах белеют осколки черепа и сгустки мозгов. Нигана, стоящего рядом с битой. Оборвал ли он мучения жены единственным, что оказалось под рукой? И расплачивался за столь жестокое избавление, казня ею других несчастных. Так или иначе, Люсиль была ему по-своему дорога, и Карл остро это ощутил.  
  
      — Может, когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне, — поняв, что Ниган больше ничего не скажет, пробормотал Карл. — Может.  
  
      Их следующая остановка была совсем короткой — Ниган велел Карлу остаться в машине, а сам направился на встречу с каким-то коренастым смуглым мужчиной с клочковатой седой бородой, который поджидал его возле ворот. Больше всего Карла удивило, что тот был одет в подобие смокинга, пускай и изрядно потрёпанного, без бабочки и туфель — вместо них натянул практичные сапоги.  
  
      Взглянув на припаркованный напротив джип Спасителей, Карл понял, что Дуайта тоже не взяли — только Мэтта, Арат и двух парней, чьих имён он до сих пор не запомнил. Хмыкнув, Карл представил, что это тайное собрание, куда не берут одноглазых и калек. Светский вечер в стиле апокалипсиса: прикованные цепью к роялю ходячие создают музыкальный фон, редкие женщины разодеты, как дорогие проститутки, а мужчины ходят туда-сюда со стаканами, наполненными дешёвым пойлом, и прицениваются. И только он, мальчик-пират с повязкой на глазу и бейсбольной битой, не вписывается в праздник.  
  
      Карл воображал всё это, прикрыв глаз. Он был готов думать о чём угодно, лишь бы поскорее забыть Александрию и всё, что там произошло. Единственное, что не удавалось выкинуть из головы — это разговор Нигана с отцом, который он невольно подслушал.  
  
      — Ну вот и всё, — довольно возвестил вернувшийся Ниган, усаживаясь за руль, — можем трогаться домой. Соскучился по ночным дежурствам, ковбой?  
  
      — Угу, смертельно, — хмыкнул Карл, вдруг осознав, что всё это время просидел в напряжении, ожидая возвращения Нигана. — Что за тип тебя встретил у ворот?  
  
      — Да так, — расплывчато ответил Ниган, улыбнувшись, — узнаешь в своё время. Не всё сразу.  
  
      В Святилище их явно заждались. Вышедшие навстречу Спасители как по команде опустились на колени, приветствуя лидера, а, получив разрешение, встали и принялись ловко разгружать багажник — в джипе оказались деревянные ящики и пара мешков. Наверное, «подарки» от человека в смокинге. Велев Мэтту отогнать пикап в гараж, Ниган обернулся к Карлу.  
  
      — Отнеси-ка пока Люсиль ко мне в спальню. У моей малышки выдался насыщенный день.  
  
      — Не у неё одной, — мрачно усмехнулся Карл и вдруг пристально уставился на Нигана своим единственным глазом. — Не понимаю. Почему ты доверяешь мне биту? Ты ведь с ней никогда не расставался.  
  
      — Я и с тобой теперь почти не расстаюсь. Ты же по пятам за мной ходишь, убийца.  
  
      — И всё же, — упрямо повторил Карл. — Или тебя забавляет мысль, что я хожу с оружием, но даже не пытаюсь напасть?  
  
      — О, Карл, не усложняй, — Ниган шутливо поморщился и хлопнул его по плечу. — Давай пошустрее. Я хочу заскочить к жёнам, а Люсиль может приревновать.  
  
      Раздосадованный Карл больше не стал спорить. Он понуро направился к главному входу, но на полпути остановился и обернулся, разглядывая Нигана издали.  
  
      Ниган раздавал указания, стоя в центре широкого двора, по обе стороны окружённого загонами с ходячими, которые бессильно вытягивали иссохшие руки. Ниган был недосягаем — для ходячих, для людей, для Карла. Наблюдая, как он неторопливо обходит поле, видя его отточенные и обманчиво плавные движения, рекламную улыбку, обращённые на него подобострастные взгляды и то, как Ниган играючи подчиняет мир и людей вокруг, Карл впервые в жизни испытал столь странное чувство, больше всего напоминающее зависть.  
  
      Он хотел узнать, как это работает — как Ниган может чувствовать себя таким свободным, но навязывать свою власть остальным. Узнать и использовать по-своему, потому что Карл — не Ниган, что бы тот ни думал.  
  
      Всё ещё находясь под впечатлением, Карл неторопливо шагал по запутанным коридорам Святилища. Даже повстречав на своём пути Арат, явно отлынивающую от дел, Карл решил её просто проигнорировать. Арат стояла, лениво прислонившись к стене, и с непонятным ожесточением жевала жвачку. Карл молча прошёл мимо и услышал брошенное в спину:  
  
      — Верная собачонка всюду таскает биту. Как мило. Выслужился и радуешься, червяк?  
  
      Карл резко обернулся и c вызовом взглянул на Арат.  
  
      — Знаешь, в таком случае, ты похожа на собаку, которая хочет трахнуть ногу хозяина, и не может.  
  
      — Да ты просто забавный уродец, — Арат оттолкнулась от стены и подошла на расстояние вытянутой руки, — но однажды ты перестанешь быть забавным. Тогда я приду за тобой, говнюк, так и знай!  
  
      — Если сама не облажаешься раньше.  
  
      Секунд десять они просто буравили друг друга взглядами. Карл впервые осознал, что ненависть Арат к нему больше напоминает ревность. Тягучую, злую ревность того, кто работал и старался гораздо дольше, но почему-то так и не заработал призового места. В её глазах он был наглым выскочкой и чужаком.  
  
      Арат сдалась первой — фыркнула и ушла, напоследок плюнув Карлу под ноги так же, как это сделал Гилберт в её адрес. Это лишь укрепило веру Карла в то, что он поступил правильно, и Арат раздосадована — уж она-то отомстила бы Гилберту по-настоящему.  
  
      В главной спальне Нигана Карл был всего раз — в их первую встречу — и больше никогда туда не заходил, стараясь избегать невольной компании жён. Их вынужденное присутствие и взгляды — настороженные, любопытные, иногда оценивающие — его напрягали.  
  
      Зайдя внутрь, Карл плотно закрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся. Теперь-то он обратил внимание на огромную кровать у дальней стены — на ней бы легко поместились все женщины Нигана. Может, так всё и происходило, и ночью они похотливо сплетались вокруг него, как кошки, а может, он спал с каждой по очереди — Карл не знал и не хотел знать. Он положил Люсиль на кровать и вдруг сел, машинально смяв покрывало.  
  
      Пахло не женщинами Нигана, а его лосьоном и табаком. Некоторое время Карл просто сидел, напряжённо сцепив пальцы в замок, а потом хмыкнул и, наконец сняв со спины рюкзак, вытащил оттуда потрёпанный комикс и прямо в ботинках растянулся на кровати.  
  
      Ниган пришёл спустя полчаса — даже если он имел своих жён без долгих прелюдий, это всё равно было слишком быстро. Наверное, просто отдал «те вещицы» и пришёл расслабиться в одиночестве. Услышав, как открылась дверь, Карл и ухом не повёл, продолжая лениво перелистывать страницы, хотя уже давно потерял суть повествования.  
  
      — Ну и какого хрена ты вытворяешь, пацан?  
  
      Злость в голосе показалась Карлу неподдельной. Он знал, каким бывает лицо Нигана в такие моменты: гневно раздутые ноздри, жёсткая линия рта, потемневшие, застывшие глаза. От его интонации у Карла похолодело внутри, но он не подал виду.  
  
      — Да так, читаю про Зелёного Фонаря. — Карл перелистал страницу, не поднимая головы. — Странный был тип. Не как ты, но всё же странный.  
  
      Ниган хмыкнул и вновь принял благодушный, подчёркнуто расслабленный вид, которым словно говорил Карлу: «Оʼкей, я тебе немного, самую малость подыграю, посмотрим, как ты выкрутишься теперь».  
  
      — С тобой это словно долбаные американские горки, парень. И каждый раз ты каким-то чудом тормозишь в нужный момент. — Он медленно отпил виски из стакана, с которым пришёл. — Ну, что тут у нас? Подростковый бунт? Решил продолжить игру? Или гормоны ударили в башку? Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю!  
  
      Отшвырнув комикс в угол, Карл резко встал и подошёл к Нигану вплотную, неосознанно развернув плечи и стараясь казаться выше.  
  
      — Я сам задаюсь вопросом, что, мать его, происходит. Что бы я ни говорил и ни делал, ты только отшучиваешься! Думаешь, я просто зарвавшийся сопляк, решивший проверить, как далеко ты позволишь ему зайти? Чёрта с два! Ты же сам сказал, что я умён! Достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что ты не спустишь такое с рук.  
  
      Ниган молчал, со снисходительной терпеливостью ожидая, когда Карл закончит гневную тираду.  
  
      Карл не понимал, что значит выражение его лица: предвкушение расправы, насмешка, удивление?  
  
      — Для этого я и нужен — причинить Рику боль, сломать его? Убить меня или лишить руки было слишком просто? Мы все — твои игрушки, так ведь? Зачем я тебе на самом деле? Теперь, когда я наконец-то тебя разозлил, ты будешь говорить со мной серьёзно?! Если у тебя нет нормального ответа, лучше вышвырни меня к своим ходячим, как Дэрила, не откладывай неизбежное!  
  
      Отставив стакан с виски, Ниган медленно потёр лицо ладонями, затянутыми в кожаные перчатки, словно пытаясь взбодриться, и вдруг тихо рассмеялся.  
  
      — Боже, пацан, с тобой иногда так легко забыть, какой же ты ещё импульсивный сопляк. — Ниган хмыкнул и вдруг стянул с Карла шляпу, раздражённо отбросив её в сторону. — Днём ты вёл себя чертовски круто, а вечером выкидываешь такое, да ещё речь пламенную подготовил — может, заодно наручниками к воротам себя прикуешь в знак протеста, засранец?  
  
      Ниган смеялся, а Карл просто стоял, упрямо поджав губы, и не знал, что ответить. Он понимал, что его поступок кажется глупой детской выходкой, но не смог придумать ничего лучше: за реальный промах или намёк на предательство Ниган наказал бы его по-настоящему, ничуть не жалея, а что-то незначительное его бы просто развеселило, как обычно. Карл сознательно перешёл границу там, где Ниган мог оставить ему хотя бы крохотный шанс на оправдание.  
  
      — Зачем швырять тебя к ходячим, Карл? Я могу просто вернуть тебя в Александрию. — Ниган обманчиво мягко провёл пальцами по тонким губам Карла, а затем больно сжал его подбородок. — После всего, что случилось, для тебя это станет пыткой. Подозрительные взгляды, твой свихнувшийся папаша, кучка баб, готовых менять тебе подгузники, унизительная роль мальчика на побегушках, который всем только мешается… И когда ты попросишься обратно, скуля о прощении, я не услышу тебя, Карл, больше нет. Так что скажи-ка мне — а чего хочешь ты? — Ниган придвинулся, и Карл ощутил его горячее дыхание на своей щеке. — Чтобы я дал тебе официальный статус? Наклеил погоны на рубаху и назначил командиром? Или чтобы мы держались за ручки, пока я раздаю приказы?  
  
      Ниган хохотнул, а Карл отшатнулся, вспыхнув от жуткого чувства стыда.  
  
      — Я просто хочу понять, кто я! — выпалил Карл и тут же осёкся, но, собравшись под насмешливым взглядом Нигана, не без иронии добавил: — Равноправный игрок или приманка. Я согласен просто таскать твою чёртову биту и выполнять приказы, но тогда не вешай мне лапшу на уши насчёт моей «избранности»! Не хочу однажды проснуться и понять, что какой-то психопат использовал меня, чтобы уничтожить моих друзей.  
  
      Карл запнулся и отвёл взгляд, медленно выдохнув. Он понимал, что провоцирует и пытается заставить Нигана произнести слова, которые боится озвучить сам. И это было бы не так унизительно, если бы Ниган всё не осознавал. А иначе он бы давно отделал Карла, как бог черепаху, и был бы совершенно прав.  
  
      — Ох, Карл, за всё это время ты так и не понял главного, — улыбнувшись, Ниган убрал с его лица мешающую чёлку. — Я слишком прагматичен для безумия. То, что я получаю удовольствие от происходящего, ещё не делает меня психопатом. Я сохранил вам жизни, дал чёртов второй, нет — третий шанс, мать его! А твой папаша… Скажи, Карл, что бы сделал он? Ты ведь знаешь ответ, не так ли? Рик загрыз бы меня, как бешеный пёс, уничтожил бы всех моих людей, глазом не моргнув! Даже сейчас в его буйной башке крутятся мысли о мести. И я всё равно его не убил! Но ты не твой чокнутый папаша. В тебе я увидел нечто иное…  
  
      Ниган погладил Карла по щеке, и тот невольно поддался прикосновению, потеревшись о холодную кожу перчаток.  
  
      — И что же? — прошептал Карл, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.  
  
      — Себя, — усмехнулся Ниган, привычным жестом заправив волосы Карла за ухо. — Тебе, сопляку, этого не понять, так что…  
  
      Карл приподнялся и, схватив Нигана за ворот куртки, лизнул его губу, точно животное, а потом с силой прижался к плотно сомкнутому рту и поцеловал. Ниган не оттолкнул его, но и не ответил на поцелуй — только медленно облизал губы и произнёс, насмешливо склонив голову:  
  
      — Да ты ещё с Александрии только что из штанов не выпрыгиваешь, пацан. У тебя яйца ещё не лопнули?  
  
      — То, что ты так спокоен, не значит, что ты меня не хочешь. — Карл упрямо вскинул голову. Он чувствовал, что Ниган нарочито медлит, словно оставляя ему шанс передумать. — Мы же всё равно это сделаем, так почему не здесь и не сейчас?  
  
      — Ты что, заглянул в мой ежедневник? — Ниган иронично вскинул брови. — В самом деле, к чёрту кучку горячих баб, что я зову жёнами. Ты же такой особенный, мать его.  
  
      Карл стоял, спокойно глядя Нигану в глаза.  
  
      — Что, наконец-то научился играть в эту игру, убегать не будешь? — Ниган довольно прищурился. — Хороший мальчик. Вот твоя награда.  
  
      Ниган обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал по-настоящему — Карл почувствовал, как чужой язык уверенно скользнул в рот, и закрыл глаза, уступая Нигану. Они жадно целовались, когда Ниган, проведя ладонями вдоль поясницы Карла, крепко сжал его задницу. От накатившей волны возбуждения Карл был готов тереться об него пахом, как собака, но Ниган неожиданно оттолкнул его и сел на кровать. Облизав саднящий от неловкого укуса Карла уголок губ, он зубами по очереди стянул перчатки.  
  
      — Снимай своё барахло и иди ко мне.  
  
      Карл не стал спорить — сейчас он был готов выполнить любую просьбу, боясь, что колебания убьют всю его решимость.  
  
      Грубо отшвырнув прочь ботинки, Карл слегка дрожащими пальцами расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, стянул её вместе с майкой и схватился за ремень. Он слишком торопился, вспотевшие ладони соскальзывали, и подмечающий всё Ниган посмеивался, наблюдая за ним. Сам он лишь небрежно стянул и отбросил куртку, под которой была только белая футболка.  
  
      Оставшись в одних штанах, Карл вытянулся и замер. Ниган молча указал на свой правый глаз — Карл понял его без слов и снял повязку, вдруг почувствовав себя обнажённым.  
  
      — Хорошо, остальное я сам. Иди сюда. — Ниган похлопал по одеялу.  
  
      Карл приблизился и замер, неловко обняв себя одной рукой. Едва ли Нигана привлекало его тощее, угловатое тело — да и вообще что-либо, кроме уродливой глазницы. Зная это, Карл торопился приступить к главному.  
  
      Ниган мягко опрокинул его на кровать и подмял под себя, беспорядочно целуя лицо, шею и плечи. Откинув голову назад, Карл нетерпеливо потёрся пахом о его бедро. Член давно стоял, и хотелось быстрее стянуть ставшие тесными брюки.  
  
      — Не так быстро, мальчик мой, а то всё веселье пропустишь. — Ниган обвёл пальцем рваные края пустой глазницы. Хотя Карл там почти ничего не чувствовал, от одного прикосновения его пробрала дрожь, и он вцепился в руку Нигана.  
  
      — Так поторопись уже! — нарочито грубо бросил Карл.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Ниган отстранился, пошарил в комоде возле кровати и извлёк оттуда презерватив и тюбик со смазкой.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, это не самый ходовой товар в аптеках, — с улыбкой произнёс Ниган, стягивая с Карла штаны и бельё. — Скоро ты пожалеешь о спешке, пацан. Но я могу дать тебе глотнуть виски, если хочешь.  
  
      Карл давно смирился с мыслью, что будет больно, но его это пока не пугало. Он испытывал лишь смутный страх и волнение, с которыми хотелось покончить.  
  
      — Знаешь, в меня стреляли дважды, — пробормотал Карл, разводя ноги в стороны. — Вряд ли будет больнее.  
  
      — Какой ты круто-ой, — усмехнулся Ниган и вставил в него смазанный палец.  
  
      От неторопливых, но настойчивых движений Карлу не было больно, только слегка неприятно. Хотелось хотя бы немного подрочить себе, но Карл боялся тут же кончить. Правой рукой он машинально сгрёб одеяло и вдруг обнаружил отложенный в сторону презерватив. Не отводя взгляда от Нигана, Карл зубами осторожно разорвал упаковку. Когда Ниган размазал лубрикант и убрал ладонь, Карл сел и, одной рукой торопливо расстегнув ему брюки, высвободил твёрдый член с крупной тёмной головкой. Немного поласкав ствол и заметив, как дыхание Нигана участилось, Карл наконец осторожно натянул презерватив и принялся раскатывать, придерживая кончик. Хоть что-то он умел, пусть и не предполагая, что наденет его не себе.  
  
      — Ты у нас опытный парень, я смотрю, — насмешливо заметил Ниган, взъерошив Карлу волосы.  
  
      — Ты сам сказал, я живу по инструкциям, — буркнул Карл, скрывая неловкость.  
  
      Ниган смотрел так, что больше всего он боялся облажаться и сделать что-нибудь не то.  
  
      Ниган перевернул его на живот, заставив лечь на подушку и немного прогнуться.  
  
      — Может, мне лучше на колени встать? — Карл бросил неуверенный взгляд через плечо.  
  
      — Не надо, так будет больнее.  
  
      Карл хотел спросить, откуда тот знает, но промолчал. Ниган поглаживал его по пояснице, словно успокаивая, а затем приставил головку члена и надавил, медленно вставляя. Карл сжался, чувствуя нарастающую боль, и с трудом терпел, уткнувшись лицом в кровать и закусив край одеяла.  
  
      — Расслабься немного, мальчик. — Ниган ласково поглаживал его по бедру, словно это могло чем-то облегчить боль.  
  
      — Угу, я пытаюсь, — процедил Карл сквозь зубы. — Только не останавливайся.  
  
      Ниган подался вперёд, почти прижавшись к напряжённой спине Карла, его пальцы смазано дотронулись до плеча, а затем до скулы. В такой позе касаться глазницы было неудобно, и Карл это понимал. Ему было страшно от острой боли и непривычной тяжести чужого тела, грубого и крепкого, но нарастающее давление вдруг пропало — Ниган всё же перевернул его на спину и продолжил трахать уже двумя пальцами. Карл застонал, откинув голову. Склонившись, Ниган коснулся языком его губ, провёл выше, прямо под выступом глазницы. Словно дразня, он проникал внутрь лишь самым кончиком.  
  
      Опавший было член снова встал — от наслаждения и того, что теперь Карл слегка тёрся им о живот Нигана. Место пальцев внутри вновь занял член, и Ниган начал трахать его, постепенно наращивая темп. Теперь наряду с болью Карл чувствовал и острое, запредельное удовольствие — от влажных касаний языка к пустой глазнице. Глаза давно не было, как и омертвевших окончаний, и всё же Карл совершенно терял голову, когда Ниган ласкал его там, пугающе точно отмеряя грань. От особенно глубокого проникновения языка Карл испытал будоражащий всплеск страха, а затем судорожно выгнулся и кончил, не в силах растянуть этот момент.  
  
      Он бы примирился с мыслью, что Ниган будет трахать его до тех пор, пока не кончит, но тот толкнулся ещё пару раз и вышел.  
  
      — Прости, — буркнул Карл, разочарованный собой.  
  
      — Что я слышу, парень, — улыбнулся Ниган, стянув презерватив и откинув в сторону. — Не болтай, а действуй. Это же не экзамен.  
  
      Карл понял всё без слов. Изменив положение, он обхватил его член губами и принялся старательно сосать, вцепившись пальцами в бёдра. В голове было пусто, а боль он чувствовал так же отдалённо, как прикосновение языка к глазнице — наверное, поэтому совсем забылся, хотя рука Нигана на его затылке только ласково ерошила волосы, не принуждая.  
  
      — Ты проглотил? — Ниган чему-то усмехнулся, склонив голову набок.  
  
      — Что?.. Да, точно. — Карл машинально утёр губы ладонью и отстранился, даже не поняв, почувствовал ли какой-либо вкус.  
  
      Откатившись на другую сторону кровати, Карл лежал, опустошённый и самую малость растерянный. Он не знал, чего ждал от первого секса в своей жизни, но сожалел, что всё вышло как-то неуклюже и сумбурно. В конце концов, он не был парнем, который должен был произвести впечатление на девчонку, не был роскошной женщиной, способной свести с ума в постели. И всё же Ниган хотел его, а причина была Карлу почти не важна. Сумасшедшее напряжение, мучившее его весь день, испарилось, а большего он и не просил.  
  
      Карл осторожно сел, взглядом ища одежду.  
  
      — Куда намылился, ковбой? — поинтересовался Ниган, вальяжно раскинувшись на подушках. В отличие от Карла, он выглядел бодро и уверенно, и явно не отказался бы от второго захода. — Жёны сюда не зайдут без приглашения, они спят в своих комнатах.  
  
      — Всё равно не хочу, чтобы утром меня видели выходящим из твоей спальни, — Карл поморщился, неуклюже вставая.  
  
      — Тебе важно, что они подумают? — Ниган нагнулся в поисках сигарет, но потом передумал.  
  
      Карл помнил, что он не любит, когда курят в комнатах.  
  
      — Да не то чтобы, — он пожал плечами, поднимая с пола брюки, — но пусть лучше думают о более насущных проблемах.  
  
      Карлу не хотелось спорить, но Ниган больше не стал ничего спрашивать — может, он был бы рад другому ответу, но упрямство Карла его тоже по-своему забавляло.  
  
      — В следующий раз сделаем это в Александрии, — Ниган улыбнулся и довольно потёр подбородок, — чтобы отвлечь твоих друзей от насущных проблем. Уж больно они мрачные.  
  
      — Да иди ты, старый извращенец, — беззлобно буркнул Карл.  
  
      Обернувшись, он увидел, что Ниган лежит с закрытыми глазами — не спит, конечно, просто дремлет, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Люсиль лежала справа от него на полу, и даже за несколько секунд он бы успел схватить её и замахнуться для смертельного удара. Атака была бы бессмысленной.  
  
      Впрочем, сейчас Карл не хотел его убивать. Просто вдруг отчётливо понял, что может. Что бы между ними не происходило, что бы Карл ни чувствовал — если потребуется, он сможет убить Нигана.  
  
      Если потребуется…  
  


***

  
      На крыше Святилища почти всегда было ветрено. Вот и сейчас ветер раскачивал скрипящие металлические лестницы, нещадно трепал волосы и грозился сдуть шляпу Карла к чёртовой матери, поэтому он придерживал её одной рукой. Дуайт уже несколько раз намекал, что Карлу бы не помешало подстричься, но тот огрызался, замечая, что и по шевелюре Дуайта давно плачут ножницы. В первые годы им всем было не до стрижек, а потом Карл просто привык к своим волосам. Стрельбе они не мешали, а если бы завелись вши — всё равно пришлось бы бриться налысо.  
  
      Дуайт стоял напротив и скептично разглядывал Карла, подбрасывающего в воздух мелкое ярко-красное яблоко. Одно неловкое движение — и оно бы упало вниз, наверняка на голову какому-нибудь ходячему «мотыльку», нанизанному на шест. Яблоками Дуайта по большому секрету угостила Трикси — девушка, занимающаяся огородом.  
  
      — Ты не жалеешь? — Карл разглядывал рыжеватую поросль леса вдали. У него было ещё пятнадцать минут перекура в запасе. — Что остановил меня тогда.  
  
      Оба знали, о чём идёт речь. Как и то, что если бы Карла в тот день не остановил Дуайт, это была бы пуля одного из снайперов. Дуайт тяжело вздохнул и, насмешливо покачав головой, облокотился на перила.  
  
      — И что бы ты выиграл? Ниган мог и выжить, а вот твоя группа… Для них бы всё точно было бы кончено. А может, и для всех нас.  
  
      — Если Нигана не станет… — Карл тщательно подбирал слова. — Если с ним что-то случится, кто будет за главного? Саймон?  
  
      — Любой, у кого хватит яиц отстоять главенство и убедить эту толпу в своей избранности. — Дуайт пожал плечами. — Но выкинь-ка эти мысли из головы, парень. Да и с чего ты взял, что со мной о таком можно трепаться? Не боишься, что донесу Нигану?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, почему я остался, — Карл откусил от яблока, кислого, как лимон. — Думаешь об этом постоянно. Я-то считал, что бешу тебя, потому что молокосос — ты всегда говорил со мной сквозь зубы, злился и ворчал. Но тебя бесило другое. Моя самоубийственная миссия.  
  
      — Продолжай. — Когда Дуайт нервничал, у него на лбу прорезались жёсткие складки, делающие его старше.  
  
      — Вот только кое-что изменилось, — Карл сплюнул непрожёванный кусок яблока на землю.  
  
      — Проникся взглядами Нигана? — хотя Дуайт улыбнулся, его тон показался Карлу скорее взволнованным.  
  
      — Я понял, что не так уж отличаюсь от него. Просто оказался по другую сторону. — Карл раздосадованно развёл руками. — Если бы только он не убил моих друзей, я… Я никогда этого не прощу, Дуайт. Но он знает, чего я хочу, и знает, как этого добиться. И не просит взамен больше, чем я могу ему дать. Вот почему я тут.  
  
      — Есть только маленькая проблемка, — усмехнулся Дуайт, повернувшись к Карлу чистой стороной лица, не изуродованной шрамом. — Всё как обычно. Мёртвые и живые. Как спасти всех живых и как упокоить души мёртвых. Сделав одно, мигом вспомнишь о втором.  
  
      — Да, — просто ответил Карл, боясь, что если они продолжат тему, он скажет гораздо больше, чем планировал.  
  
      — Ты и Ниган, вы… — Дуайт вдруг осёкся и замолчал. Карл понятия не имел, насколько многое Дуайт понимает и замечает. В этом плане больше стоило опасаться Шерри. Но всё же следующие слова его удивили. — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Если это твой выбор, я приму его, каким бы он ни был.  
  
      — Много толку от твоего принятия, — не удержался Карл и словил лёгкий подзатыльник.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё меня немного бесишь, не забывай, — хмыкнул Дуайт. — Кстати, твоя соплюха сказала первое слово.  
  
      — Правда? — искренне удивился Карл, позабыв о стычке. — Мэри заговорила? Надеюсь, это слово «папа»?  
  
      Дуайт не стал выдерживать драматичную паузу.  
  
      — Нет, это слово «засранец», вообще-то. «Заанец», если дословно.  
  
      — И кто, по-твоему, её этому научил?! — возмутился Карл и пихнул Дуайта в плечо. — Если она скажет Нигану «заанец», он её точно в лес сошлёт.  
  
      — Ну так иди и воспитывай свою сестрёнку, — невозмутимо ответил Дуайт и спрятал яблоко, к которому так и не притронулся, в карман. — Свободное время на тебя хреново влияет, дружище. Сразу начинаешь много думать.  
  
      Карл фыркнул, но промолчал. Порой ему хотелось сказать Дуайту что-то вроде идиотского неуклюжего «спасибо», но он, конечно, никогда бы не стал. Слова давно потеряли смысл. А вот поступки — поступки ценятся во все времена.  
  
      Карл слышал далёкий рёв ходячих внизу, недовольные окрики Спасителей и визг шин, увязших в размокшей земле. Он должен был вернуться к работе.  
  
       _Его работа ещё не окончена_.


End file.
